The Smallest Victor
by DustWriter
Summary: The sweetest girl in all of Twelve is Reaped for the 74th Annual Hunger Games; doomed to die in the Arena. But the baker's son has a secret reason for keeping Primrose Everdeen safe. Is it for her own sake or for someone else? (Prim - Peeta - Katniss)
1. Chapter 1

_It's so nice to be back! Sorry for the mini-sabbatical; moving took much longer than anticipated and I've been trying to devote most of my writing time to my first novel. I really hope to finish by 2013. I did have this little story started and missed you all so much so I had to post. __Again, so sorry to do a WIP, I really don't like doing this but I promise to keep updating._

**Chapter One**

"They won't pick you, Prim."

Prim continued to cry and shake violently.

Katniss pulled her little sister out of the stream of frightened children marching to the Town Square. Terrified eyes found hers as they passed. Faces were wet and noses were red. Katniss squeezed Prim's shoulders tight. She knelt down to face her, turning the small girl away from the tide of doom. "Prim."

Primrose met her eyes tearfully.

"It won't be you."

Prim hiccupped and nodded.

Katniss smiled. "It won't." She glanced up. "There's the section for the twelve-year-olds. You see Emily Pasteur over there? You just stand there next to her. All you have to do is stand there. Then it'll all be over and we'll go swimming, okay?"

Prim nodded. "I like swimming."

"I know, little duck." Katniss grinned and tucked in Prim's shirt. Prim held on to her sister as long as possible before stepping down the aisle to her section. Without Katniss' hand she was far less comforted and confident.

The horrible woman in the bright yellow dress stepped to the microphone.

"Welcome! The time has come!" Effie Trinket grinned maniacally. "It is time to select our District Twelve tributes for the 74th Annual Hunger Games!" She clapped all by herself, ignoring the ghostly silence from the crowd. "And now, as we do every year, we offer you first and foremost a chance to volunteer for greatness!"

She gritted her teeth. Every year was the same. "Will anyone step forward to represent District Twelve in the Hunger Games?"

The silence was deafening.

Katniss rolled her eyes. She spied her friend Gale Hawthorne across the aisle. He smirked at Effie's disappointment.

"Very well," Effie muttered. "Ladies first!"

She walked over to the glass globe and stuck a gloved hand inside. She toyed with the papers. She pulled it up to her eyes.

"Primrose Everdeen."

Prim blinked.

"Where are you, Primrose?" Effie sing-songed.

An arm pushed Prim from behind. She stumbled into the aisle. She spun around to see who had betrayed her but all eyes were on the ground.

"There she is!" Effie beamed. "Come on up, dear!"

Prim jumped as a Peacekeeper roughly grabbed her am.

The shout came from behind.

"No! Take me!"

Katniss tripped and ran into the aisle. "Take me!"

"The time for volunteers has passed, young lady," Effie smiled tersely.

"Please no!" Katniss ran forward, fighting to reach her sister. "Prim!" she screamed desperately. A Peacekeeper shoved her down. She crawled, cutting her knees on the stones in the dirt. She had a hold of Prim's skirt.

The Peacekeeper hit her hard in the face.

Gale darted forward and grabbed her before the Peacekeepers shocked her with their painful electric pulse weapons. Her best friend dragged the crying dark girl from the aisle.

"Gale! Save her! Gale!" Katniss screamed. Her mother was by her side, clamping a wet rag to her forehead and covering her mouth with her hand. The Peacekeepers were still watching her closely. Outbursts were not tolerated well on days like today.

Prim stared. She wanted to cry, but everything felt dead. The Peacekeepers pushed her to the stairs. She couldn't hear the echo of her footsteps as she climbed. She stared at the children watching her. They stared back. She could hear Katniss screaming against her mother's palm. Her ears were closing; Katniss sounded underwater.

"If we're quite through," Effie quipped. "The boys!"

She twirled the papers.

"Peeta Mellark."

They could have been siblings. The stunned boy the Peacekeepers dragged to the stage was as fair-haired and blue-eyed as Prim was. And as horrified.

Despite his frightened face and gentle manner, he towered over Prim by more than a foot. His footsteps were audible where her bird-like hops had been indiscernible. She whimpered.

"Primrose Everdeen and Peeta Mellark! Your Tributes!"

She waited for applause that did not come. Effie couldn't have known how the spectators loved the sweet girl who helped her mother picked herbs for sick neighbors. She couldn't have known the boy who was surrounded by friends every day at school. She didn't know anything about them.

Katniss was wailing and sobbing.

Gale stood. He raised three fingers. A funerary salute. The district joined him. They bade farewell to their beloved children.

They were led into the Justice Building.

* * *

Katniss fell over herself running to Prim in the waiting room. "I'll go," she cried, grabbing Prim desperately into her arms. "I'll tell them to send me. You can't go!"

Prim gripped her sister's dress. "I don't want to die!"

"I'm not going to let them take you!" Katniss clawed at Prim. "I won't!"

Her mother tried to touch Prim, to embrace her, but Katniss wouldn't let her go. So she held both her daughters while they cried.

"Prim, I won't let them take you," Katniss gasped, trying to breathe.

"I love you," Prim whispered.

When the Peacekeepers came, Katniss refused to leave. She pleaded to go instead. She held onto Prim until the guard struck her across her back with his baton and she fell to the floor. Katniss tried to stand and the officer kicked her hard in the ribs. She choked. They dragged her out begging to die in her sister's place. Her screams faded as she was pulled down the hall by her hair.

Prim sat alone.

A small knock at the door made her sniffle, "Yes?"

The baker entered. Prim stared. He was tall and lumbering, sweet and doughy. A small paper packet was clutched in his hand. He had been crying.

"Hey there, Primrose."

She blinked in surprise.

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm scared," she cried. She hung her head and sobbed.

"Aw, there there," he said, reaching over to take her into his arms. He was big and soft and warm and smelled like vanilla. "You're going to be okay, little Prim."

"I can't fight," she cried. "I'm going to die."

"You don't have to fight," he murmured. "You just have to stay hidden." He pulled away from her. "You can stay small and hidden, can't you?"

She nodded, wiping her nose on her arm. "I'm the smallest in my class."

"There you go," he smiled. "You let the big bullies do the fighting and you stay tucked away safe."

She sniffled. "Is that what you told Peeta?"

He looked at the floor. "No," he whispered painfully.

He held out the packet to her. "This is for you. Something sweet for the sweetest little girl in Twelve."

She waited until he was gone to look inside. Sugar cookies dusted with powdered cane. She stuck one in her mouth and felt a little better.

* * *

Peeta had been crying, too. They were ushered into the car by six Peacekeepers. Prim imagined five were for Peeta; he was much stronger than her. Absurd Effie Trinket alone could have kept her from running.

Peeta climbed in first and held out his hand for Prim. He helped her into the center seat while Effie chattered away obliviously on the far seat. The door closed with a lonely thud.

Prim heard the screams before she saw Katniss in the side view mirror trying to get to the car. Her nose was streaming blood. Prim shrieked when she saw a Peacekeeper intervene and shock Katniss with the electric rifle he carried. Peeta covered her eyes as Prim cried.

When they got onto the train it was as silent as a tomb. The train started smoothly and whisked them away.

Staggering to the dining car, Prim slumped into a seat. Peeta sat down next to Prim and exhaled quietly. They let the silence overwhelm them.

Effie sat down across from them. "Well, what a big day!" Neither looked up at her. "You two look like siblings! I hope they have matching outfits for you. Of course, they usually do. But you just look so similar!"

She waited for a response. She sighed. "I'm going to find an Avox to make me a drink," she muttered as she left.

Prim looked over at the laden table. She wiped her nose on her bare arm. "The bottles are right there," she hiccupped.

Peeta glanced over to her. "What?"

Prim gestured to the table. "The bottles are all right there. Why is she going to get someone to make her a drink?"

Peeta smirked. "I don't think people in the Capital know how to do anything on their own."

Prim smiled weakly.

Peeta looked at her. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Is that alcohol?"

"I think that table is. But that over there looks like water."

"Okay."

Peeta stood up and walked to the table. He lifted the bottle and poured a drink. He wrinkled his nose and looked back to her. "Nope, it's white liquor."

She made a face. "Don't they drink water in the Capital?"

"Why would they?" The gruff voice was in the door. Haymitch Abernathy staggered in, a matching bottle in his hand threatening to splash over his expensive shirt.

Prim shrunk down in the seat. Peeta stepped in front of her.

"Hi, I'm Peeta. That's Primrose. You must be Mr. Abernathy."

"Must be." Haymitch ignored Peeta's outstretched hand and stumbled around him to sit next to Prim. She caught a whiff of the stale liquor and gagged.

"Um. Can you tell me which one is water?" Peeta asked Haymitch.

"No idea," Haymitch giggled, lolling his head and elbowing Prim to make sure she got the joke. She hopped up and ran to Peeta. "Ah, already running? Not a bad plan," he sighed as he chugged another mouthful of alcohol.

Peeta stared at him.

"What're you looking at?"

"The man who's supposed to keep us alive."

"Yeah?"

"You look useless."

The bottle glanced Peeta on the temple before he saw it coming. He staggered back and Prim shrieked. Haymitch hopped up and pounced on him, pinning him to the chair behind him and knocking Prim to the floor.

"You think this is useless?" The switchblade Haymitch had pulled from his pocket with lightning speed was at Peeta's neck. Prim gasped.

"Please, don't," she whispered.

His eyes found her on the floor, hiding behind a chair. Peeta grabbed Haymitch's collar. "Don't you even look at her!" he yelled. He shoved Haymitch off him, climbing to his feet at the same time.

They stood in a tense standoff, eyeing one another with fear or loathing. Prim's fingers stretched out and found Peeta's hand. Haymitch watched the two of them for a long time.

He tucked the blade back into the holster on his hip. "Respect your elders."

Peeta stared him down and gripped Prim's hand tighter.

Haymitch frowned and peered at them through his boozy haze. "You two siblings?"

Effie burst back in with a glowing orange drink. "There we are! And I see we're all introduced!"

Peeta held fast to Prim's hand and led her out of the dining car, slamming the door behind them. Prim overheard Effie asking Haymitch what in Panem he'd done now.

Peeta knocked on the doors as they explored the adjacent car. No answer came at the first door on the left, so he pushed on the door gently. It creaked open and he and Prim poked their heads inside. The room was an explosion of color. Furry pillows, gauze and chiffon, sequins, feathers, leather and animal prints hung from every surface.

"I think this is Effie's room," Prim grimaced.

"Yeah," Peeta sighed.

They let the door swing closed and moved to the door on the right.

The cabin was unkempt and had a vile odor. There were dirty dishes on the floor from frequent room service and fully stocked liquor cabinet.

"Haymitch," they said in unison.

The next cabin on the left was empty. The furnishings were sparse but clean. Peeta held the door open and prodded Prim inside. "You take this one," he smiled. "I'll bet I'm right across the hall."

Prim finally released his hand and tiptoed into the room. "It's big for a train car."

"It's a big train."

She turned in a slow circle.

"Okay, I'll see you later," Peeta smiled at her.

"Oh."

"Yes?"

"When?"

"When what?"

"When am I going to see you?" Prim whispered.

"At dinner," he laughed. "Where else?"

"No, I know," Prim shook her head. "I just..."

Peeta understood. He took a few steps inside and rested a hand on her shoulder. "I'm right across the hall, Primrose. If you need anything, any time, just come over and knock." He squeezed her shoulder gently. "Even if it's just to talk."

She sighed and nodded. "Thank you."

He left her alone and she heard the door on the opposite of the hall open and close with a soft click. She sat down on the bed and stared at the wall.

She heard him in his room. He was trying to be quiet, but she could still hear the tears. She climbed to her feet and walked purposefully over to the door. She opened hers, took three steps across the hall and knocked.

He was wiping his eyes, trying to quell the sobs as he pulled the door open slowly. She pushed into his room and wrapped her arms around his ribs. He abandoned restraint and cried with her as the train hurtled them towards their doom.


	2. Chapter 2

Prim was rubbing her eyes as she stumbled into the dining car the next morning.

"Hey there."

She smiled to see Peeta patting a seat next to him at the table. She was about to run over when she saw Haymitch chugging coffee across from him. Peeta gave her a reassuring glance and she slipped over to the free chair at his side. He handed her a mug of something that smelled like heaven and turned back to Haymitch.

"Who are the other Tributes we need to worry about?" he asked their Mentor.

"District Two is always dangerous; this year they're called Cato and Clove. Get away from them fast." Peeta nodded. "One is known for their cunning; be sure you watch out for them. They're more brains than the brawn of Two, but they're equally dangerous. She's Glimmer and he's Marvel."

Prim swallowed her hot chocolate with a nervous gulp. Peeta glanced at her.

"What about Prim? What should she do?"

Haymitch gave her a once-over. "You need to hide. How are you at hiding?"

"I'm pretty small," she whispered.

"Can you climb?" Peeta asked her.

"I don't know," she mumbled. "I don't climb much."

"If there are trees, you need to learn to climb," Peeta insisted. "Do they have weights in the training center? I can teach her to lift so she gets stronger."

"They'll be weights, but don't forget the other survival skills," Haymitch cautioned them both. "Getting up in the tree won't keep you there. Learn knots and find rope or you'll fall out when you're sleeping."

Prim sighed involuntarily.

"It'll be okay, Prim," Peeta told her, pushing a plate of toast and jam towards her. "I know you're smart. You're going to be just fine."

"I'm not that smart," she mumbled.

"Yes, you are," he smiled. "I've never heard anyone name every single plant in the schoolyard in five minutes."

She blushed. "You heard that? I was talking to Katniss."

He turned an unexpected shade of pink and looked back to his plate of eggs with blue yolks. "You should eat more protein," he stammered.

"More everything," Haymitch told her. "Peeta, you should focus on protein for muscle weight, Prim...eat everything."

She looked down the table. There were plates of eggs and toast and jams and breakfast meats and things she didn't recognize. It looked rich and overwhelming.

"Start small!" Effie cautioned. "Dainty is as dainty does!"

Haymitch spit up his coffee laughing at her. Prim grinned into her napkin.

"Do take it easy," Haymitch gasped, nodding while Effie glared. "This crap will make you sick if you eat too much of it too fast."

Prim glanced at Peeta, who nodded in confirmation, then took one hard-boiled egg and two slices of toast with berry jam. Peeta poured her a glass of milk and plucked a plum from the centerpiece for her plate.

Haymitch watched their nonverbal interlude.

"You two siblings?" he asked for a second time.

"What?" Peeta blinked. "No."

Haymitch watched them. "Hunh."

* * *

Her legs didn't touch the floor as she sat on the examination table in the Aesthetics Improvement Center. The bizarre looking woman named Venia was combing her hair.

"It's so golden!" she clucked. "This is going to be lovely curled. Ooh, or should we shave it all into one long strand and dye it orange?" she asked the man cleaning Prim's nails. Prim balked.

"No!" she squeaked, yanking her hand away and clutching her hair.

"I guess not," snorted Flavius. Venia scoffed in annoyance. "Your nails are filthy," he continued.

"I work in our garden," Prim replied softly. "I have to dig up weeds so the plants have room to grow."

"Well, they've just ruined your nails," Flavius scoffed.

"They've done wonders for her spirit."

Flavius, Venia, and the makeup artist called Octavia turned to the sound of the stylist's voice at the door.

"Cinna!" smiled Octavia. "Isn't she a little angel? Look at her skin; it's like porcelain."

"She is beautiful," Cinna smiled. Prim blushed. "But I'm here to bring out what's inside. Primrose, will you join me in the lounge?"

She happily hopped off the table, pulling her robe tighter in the air conditioned hall. She scuttled after the tall, lanky man out of the cramped, metal-paneled preparation room and into Cinna's lounge. It was wonderfully soft and comfortable, draped in throws and spotted with warm colored pillows.

His lounge chair was overstuffed; a lovely shade of faded red reaching towards a rich pink. It reminded her of how pink Katniss' cheeks would get after hunting in the winter. Whenever her older sister would push in the front door ahead of the blustering wind, Prim would hurry to her with a mug of hot tea. She missed her terribly.

"Primrose Everdeen. Twelve brilliant years old," Cinna murmured, slipping into a gold velvet wingback chair across from where she'd flopped onto the lounge. She hungrily eyed the tray of cheeses and crackers and fruits laid out before her. "Please help yourself," Cinna laughed softly.

She was scraping the last bit of chèvre off her plate with grape halves a few minutes later.

"I can see you've spent a long time hungry. What do you hunger for, Prim?"

She sat up, confused. "What do you mean?"

"What drives you? What are you passionate about?"

She shook her head. "I don't know what you're asking."

Cinna leaned forward. "You're one of the youngest tributes in the competition, and," he lowered his voice in respect, "the odds are against someone so small." It was a gentle truth, but she knew he didn't mean to frighten her. "I want the world to see you. To love you. And to sponsor you," he said firmly.

Prim swallowed in fear. "I'm...I love plants."

"Plants?"

"And animals. Making them better. Making them well," she choked. "I want to help people who sick. Like my mother. I want to be a healer. I want...I don't want to die!" She began to hyperventilate, fighting against the tears. "I want to live and have my own daughter and teach her how to heal the sick," she began to weep. "I want see my sister again."

Cinna was standing next to her. He gently reached over to take her hand.

"She tried to save me," Prim whispered. "She tried to give her life for mine."

"I saw," Cinna murmured. "We all saw. Primrose?"

She looked up at him.

"I'm going to make her proud of you."

* * *

"They're called dragon lilies."

"Dragon lilies," Peeta frowned. "They look like fire...flowers. Flowers made of fire."

Prim breathed in the orange flowers speckled with red licks of color. "They smell beautiful."

"Don't get too attached to them," Portia laughed genially. Prim looked up curiously at Peeta's gentle-mannered stylist. She leaned in cheekily. "We're going to set them on alight."

"What?" Peeta and Prim gasped in unison. They both reached to pull away the flowers adorning the long, black capes they wore. Peeta was about the tear the crown of flame-colored flowers from Prim's hair when Cinna stopped them.

"It's not real fire!" he grinned. "It won't hurt. You won't even feel anything."

Prim raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

"I promise."

She nodded. "Okay. I trust you."

Cinna went to retrieve the flint to light their capes and Portia moved to adjust the flowers on the horses' reigns.

Peeta leaned in to her ear. "I'll rip your cloak off if you do the same for me."

Prim nodded. She noticed he was smiling at her. "What?"

"You still look like you," he told her. "Even with those flowers in your hair and that orange eye makeup. Katniss will still see it's you."

Prim was about to ask him how he knew that mattered when Cinna was back. "It's time. Are you ready?"

"Not really," Peeta answered dryly. Prim giggled.

"Too late to turn back now," Cinna smiled. Portia lifted the flint.

"Here we go!"

* * *

"Seriously," Peeta laughed. "You need to get some sleep!"

Prim jumped from the curved lime green velveteen sofa to the purple canvas armchair to the white leather ottoman and back over the lime green sofa before tripping over Peeta's lap and falling over him onto sofa. She rolled off the sofa into a gale of giggles.

"I was on fire!" she yelled.

"Go the hell to sleep!" came Haymitch's voice from the closed door. He'd gone to bed nearly an hour ago, but sleep had been kept away by the children's laughter.

Peeta pressed a finger over his lips to shush Prim. "You don't need him angry with you when he's trying to get you sponsors," he smiled at the Prim puddle on the floor.

"Get us sponsors," she corrected him.

He just smiled and rolled over. He stretched on his back along the sofa.

She looked up at the ceiling from where she lay on the furry white carpet. The chandelier was fixed with orange crystals. It looked strange and tacky.

"Peeta?"

"Yeah?"

"What did your dad tell you? When you left?"

There was a pause. "In the Justice Building?"

"Yeah."

Another long pause. "That he loved me." It was a whisper. Peeta cleared his throat. "Why?"

"He...he told me to hide."

"That's good advice," he murmured.

Prim sat up on her elbows. "Why did he give it to me? I mean, why give me advice at all?"

Peeta sat up. "It's time to go to bed," he smiled softly. "Sweet dreams, Primrose Everdeen."

He disappeared into his room.

* * *

"Use your knees, too," Peeta cautioned, standing beside the Capital trainer as they watched Prim lift the small weighted ball over her head.

"How do you do this everyday?" she moaned after setting the ball down and wiping the sweat off her forehead.

Peeta laughed. "I've been doing it since I was five. You get used to it."

She shook her head.

"Okay, one more time and then you can take a break."

Prim squatted down and grasped the medicine ball. She felt her muscles twitch violently as she hauled it up to her chest. She pushed, pushed, pushed until it was overhead...and then squealed as she dropped it behind her.

Peeta and the trainer jumped at the loud smack of the impact.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her neck flushing red. She glanced over to her left. Peeta's eyes followed.

The Tributes from One and Two were watching, leaning against the benches for group instructions with smirks on their faces. The dark-haired girl from Two was smiling broadly, eyeing Prim like a cat does a bird with a wounded wing.

Prim's heart sank.

Peeta was passing between her and the other Tributes then. She watched him stride purposefully to the rack of medicine balls. He bent down to pick up the one half her size. She was about to tell him there was no way she could even lift that one off the ground when he picked it up cleanly off the rack and eyed the laughing Tributes.

Prim saw Clove freeze.

He moved quickly and easily despite the weight in his hand. He moved to the line set up 10 yards from a target dummy Clove had used for knife throwing. He eyed the target.

The ball arced overhead with a grace Prim had never seen. It hit the dummy. Hard. The stand supporting the figure broke and the stand, the dummy and the ball were hurled into the metal wall behind it. As the ball and dummy fell away, Prim could see a clear dent in the wall outlining the human form of the mannequin. She stared at Peeta.

He turned slowly. He met the eyes of the Careers. They weren't amused.

Peeta returned to Prim's side and rested a strong hand on her shoulder. "Teach me about the plants at the Flora Station," he said, guiding her away from the weight training station.

She walked a few feet in front of him, feeling the eyes of their competition watching her. She felt a moment of haughty pride creep into her shock.

They arrived at the plant station to find the tiny Tribute from Eleven carefully examining two nearly identical leaves.

"Oh, it's the brother and sister from Twelve!" announced the trainer as Peeta and Prim settled down. Peeta sighed and ignored her.

"That one is Hedysarum alpinum and that one is Hedysarum mackenziei," Prim blurted out to the girl next to her. The girl blinked. "See?" Prim carefully stretched her finger out and ran it along the leaves. "These veins run horizontally and these run vertically."

"Oh," murmured the girl, clearly fretful over not seeing the difference.

"Alpinum is wild potato," Prim continued. "It's edible. This one, mackenziei, is wild sweet pea. It's toxic."

The leaves trembled in the little girl's hands.

"I'm Peeta," he broke in. "This is Prim."

"I'm Rue," she whispered. "I'm from Eleven."

"We're from Twelve."

Rue nodded.

"Prim's an expert in plants," Peeta told her. "If you have any questions, you can ask her. She knows it all."

Prim beamed. Rue nodded. "Peeta's very strong. He can teach you how to lift heavy things."

Peeta laughed. "It's not much of a skill."

"I can climb," Rue offered. "Trees. Really well. I climb trees in the orchards at home."

"Prim, you need her to teach you." Peeta was stern. "You need to learn to climb, too."

She was surprised at how severe he sounded.

"Okay, show us the plants and then we're going over to the climbing station," he said. He stood to retrieve a tray of seeds from the cabinet behind the station. The trainer flipped through a fashion magazine, waiting for the well-trained Tributes to arrive at his station.

"Your brother is very nice," Rue whispered to Prim.

"Oh, he's not my brother," Prim laughed. "Everyone just thinks he is."

"Oh." Rue frowned as she watched Peeta pulling leaves from a few potted bushes. "He looks just like you. Are you sure?"

Prim stopped short. "Well, of course I am."

But as Peeta returned to her side she found herself staring at his nose. It had the tiny little ridge just along the tip, that squared it just slightly.

Just like hers.

* * *

"Primrose Everdeen!" Caesar Flickerman's voice boomed out of the speakers surrounding the stage. Prim froze. A hand on her back pushed her gently towards the stage.

"Go," Peeta whispered.

She stumbled out onto the stage and stopped. "Smile!" she heard Peeta whisper loudly.

She forced a cheery grin out and tried to skip to Caesar.

"Well hello there Prim!" he smiled jovially, offering her a seat. She sat down and waved to the audience. She heard collective "awws" from the viewers. Octavia had painted rosy cheeks on her pale, frightened face and Venia's curlers had given her a golden halo. Flavius had scrubbed her until she glowed like a firefly.

She sat up straight and tried to focus on charming the pants off Panem.

"Welcome to the Capitol," Caesar chuckled. "And how is treating you?"

Prim twisted her hands in her lap. "Like a princess."

The audience cooed again.

"And you look like a princess, doesn't she?" Caesar had her stand to show the audience Cinna's design for her. She wore a crown of perfect pink rose buds. A floral vine had been sewed from her shoulder strap to her cuff at her wrist, winding down her arm.

"Now, Prim. We've heard rumors you can name every plant at the Flora Station in under two minutes. Is that true?"

"Not exactly, Caesar," she replied. She gave the appropriate pause. "It's under one minute."

The crowd cheered hysterically. She smiled and waved for the cameras.

From the wings, Haymitch leaned into Peeta's ear. "She's doing...surprisingly well. Did Effie coach her?"

Peeta nodded. "We worked on this all afternoon."

Haymitch glanced over. "We?"

"Where did you learn that trick?" asked Caesar.

"It's not a trick; I'm just that good." Prim winked at the grinning front row. "Really, I've been working with plants for a long time with my mother. She's a healer."

"Yes, of course! It's just you and your mother?"

Prim gripped her fist unconsciously. "No. I have an older sister."

"Of course! How did I forget?"

She knew they'd do it. Why wouldn't they replay that horrible moment for everyone? Prim's eyes were drawn to the enormous screen above her head where they replayed Katniss screaming for her sister as Prim was led to the stage in the town square.

"Your sister put on quite a show before the Games even started!" Caesar laughed.

"She'd die for me."

The audience shifted uncomfortably at Prim's stony gaze.

"Well." Caesar coughed. "Yes.

Peeta shook his head. "She's got to win them back," he muttered to Haymitch. He willed Prim to look his way.

"Now, Prim," Caesar said as he sat forward. "Is there anything you'd like the audience to know?"

Prim held her breath. She glanced at Peeta in the wings. He nodded.

"When I'm Victor I want a strawberry cake for the Reception." She glanced over at Peeta again. He made a hand gesture. "With white chocolate icing."

The viewers went mad clapping and cheering for her as she stood and curtseyed for them. She waved and jogged off the stage as the applause went on.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to Peeta. "I lost my temper. He was joking about Katniss!"

"It's okay, you recovered just fine," he whispered back. "I have to go, I'll see you back at the room, okay?" He pushed her towards Haymitch and hurried out into the lights.

"You ready to go back?" Haymitch asked her, his eyes on his Tribute on stage.

"No, I want to wait for him," Prim replied. She did not see Haymitch watching her carefully.

"Peeta Mellark!" Caesar called. "Welcome!"

"Thank you for having me," Peeta laughed jovially. "I know I'm a poor substitute for Prim's presence."

He was meant with appreciative laughter.

"She is a darling, isn't she?"

"Best not-little-sister I could have," Peeta grinned.

"You two do look so alike, don't you?"

"And both like the handsome milkman," he pretended to consider. He apologized to his mother via the camera with a teasing smirk.

"Does he get around?"

"To every house!"

The audience was roaring with laughter.

"All right, all right, let's settle down," Caesar gasped as he wiped a tear of laughter from his eye. "Peeta, I understand you were wrestling champion in your school."

"Second place. My oldest brother won first; but then he's had me for target practice for years."

Caesar smiled. "You must have been very popular with the girls with such strength and humor!"

"I've had a few dates," Peeta teased. "Nothing serious, though." He looked out to the audience. "And I am in town for a few more days..." The sound of women and girls swooning lapped up like waves. "But no," Peeta smiled. "I've never gotten to take out the one girl I wanted to the most."

"Really? May I ask who?" Caesar teased.

"You may. But I may not answer," Peeta told him with a mischievous smile.

The crowd called and begged for a name.

"Okay, okay! I'll make you a deal," Peeta called out. "When I win, I'll bring her on the Victory Tour so you all can meet her."

He could barely get off the stage as the girls in the front row tried to climb over the barrier for him. He ducked into the hallway and bumped into Haymitch and Prim.

"I thought you were going to the room?"

"That was incredible, Peeta!" Prim was in awe. "They adore you!"

"You won them all over," he assured her. "I promise they'll be talking about you all night. What?" He looked up at Haymitch's frown.

"I'm sober. Let's go."

When they got to the room, Prim scuttled to her bedroom to shower but made Peeta promise to have cocoa with her before they went to sleep. He promised and she disappeared to wash away the stage makeup plastered on her face.

"You know only one of you can win."

Peeta spun around, not realizing Haymitch hadn't headed straight to his room. He watched him for a moment. Haymitch stepped over to the counter where Peeta was pulling mugs and chocolate mixes from the cabinets.

"I know."

"So what's your plan?"

Peeta set down the mugs. "Get as many sponsors. Find her in the Arena. Save her as long as I can. Get her home."

"Peeta. She can't win."

Peeta stared.

"She's not even 90 pounds, kid, even with eating five times a day. Four-six is short for even her age. She's not strong, or quick. She's not going to make it." Haymitch paused. "I...I'm not trying to...make this harder. But you know she's not going home. But you could. You're stronger than almost everyone in the pool this year. You're sharp and you learn quickly. You're not too fast, but I think you can overcome that with some more drills. You can win."

Peeta didn't move. "That's why she needs my help. I can win. So I can make her win if she's with me."

Haymitch stared.

"Haymitch, I knew I was going to die the moment I was Reaped. I knew it. Do you understand that? I've been dead for three weeks already. I said my final goodbyes to my family in the Justice Building. I told my brothers who can have what from my room," he laughed. "I made arrangements."

Haymitch's brow furrowed and he was unable to speak.

"From the minute I saw I was going in with Primrose Everdeen, I knew I wasn't coming home. I need you to know that too."

"Why?"

"I don't think I can explain this to you. I don't think I want to. But it's my reason, and it's enough for me."

Haymitch looked at the countertop as Peeta set the kettle on the stove to boil. The counter was deep black stone with veins of glittering copper running through it. He'd seen it every year, but this was the first time it struck him. The copper matched the stain on the cabinets. The mugs were white with orange crystal handles; they looked like the chandelier he hated so much. He didn't think he'd been this sober in a long time.

"Haymitch." Peeta smiled again and it made him sadder. "You don't have to choose this time. I chose for you."

"Peeta." Haymitch probed his Tribute's blue eyes. "Is there something you know that I don't?" A horrible thought struck him. He lowered his voice and leaned in. "Are you and Primrose-?"

Prim emerged from her room and Peeta smiled. "Right on time."

Haymitch turned and walked into his room without saying goodnight.

"Here you go," Peeta said as he met her at the sofa. She took it with a serious nod. "What's wrong?"

"We launch in two days," she whispered.

"You're ready."

"Am I?"

"Prim, you're smarter than everyone here. You'll figure out a way to survive us all."

She looked at her furry slippers. "Peeta?"

"Yes?"

"Am I going to die?"

He set down his mug of cocoa on the clear acrylic table. He took her firmly by the shoulders. "Prim. Look at me. As long as I am breathing, I will protect you. When that buzzer goes off, I will come for you. I will get you home."

She started to cry.

"Are you listening, Prim?" He shook her once, hard. "Prim, listen to me!" She gasped. He set her with a stony glare. "I will get you home to Katniss."

"Why?" she whispered.

"Because I promised myself I would. And I keep my promises."

He yanked her into a hug before she could ask any more questions and let her cry herself to sleep in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Peeta had tried to get her to play the rhyming game with the plant names she knew, but after the attendant injected the tracker into Prim's arm she didn't want to say anything anymore. So they rode in the hovercraft silently with the other tributes.

Peeta glanced over at Rue, the tiny tribute from Eleven, who was sitting next to him on his right. Her curls were shaking as she trembled. At a burst of laughter, he glanced over to Cato, the gargantuan Tribute from Two, flirting with One's gorgeous Glimmer at the other end of the hovercraft. Cato's partner Clove was flexing her fists and ignoring One's male Tribute Marvel's attempts to make conversation while they waited.

They had been the strongest - and best illegally trained.

Peeta glanced beyond Rue. He spied the tiny boy with black hair from Three. The boy had a crutch at the training center, but now Peeta could see the outlines of a metal brace under his pant leg. At least they were giving him a fair chance, he thought. Or at least whatever chance he could, having spent his childhood inside, focused on electronics and robotics instead of hauling flour socks and wrestling older brothers for the last bowl of squirrel stew.

Peeta looked at the boy's district companion; she was plump and near-sighted. Her thick glasses had been replaced by goggles that were fastened under her ponytail. She was lost in her despair as she picked at her teeth.

"I like your braces," Peeta said suddenly.

The girl looked up. "What?"

"Your braces. I like them," he said.

She scowled. "They're stupid."

"They're useful. See?" he stretched his lip to show his lower teeth. "My lower canines are crooked. I wish I could have had braces."

The girl from Three nodded. "They aren't so bad. Braces hurt."

"My mom let me get mine off before I came," the boy from Three said softly. "She said...might as well be comfortable."

A painful silence settled over the Tributes as the hovercraft began its descent to the Launch Center. Prim jolted as the docking gear extended. Peeta took her hand and held it fast.

* * *

"Five. Four. Three. Two. One."

Peeta's muscles felt like they would tear under the strain of he ran faster than he'd ever moved, straight for Prim. She was running as fast as she could towards him. Her eyes were wide and terrified. He narrowed his eyes as he closed in on her. He grabbed her arm tight and began to drag her towards the woods.

"Wait!" She bent down and grabbed a backpack by her left ankle. The knife that soared over where Prim's head had been cut Peeta's arm as it passed them. It lodged deep in the soft earth beyond them.

He looked up in shock. Clove was already at the Cornucopia. He ducked as she hurled another knife at him. He rolled and found the handle of the blade she's first hurled at Prim and tucked it into his waistband. He roughly yanked the backpack from her fingers and shoved one of his arms through a strap.

Grabbing Prim's legs, he waited until the muscular girl from Four tackled Clove before tossing the small girl over his shoulder and hauling her across the clearing to the woods.

Branches hit his face and her legs as he moved as fast as he could up the hill that dipped down to the Valley with the clearing facing a wide lake. He stumbled and she gasped. The ground flew past her eyes as she watched his feet move in the boots marked with the mining emblem of District Twelve. She saw a drop of blood hit the leaves beneath her.

"Peeta, you're bleeding!"

"I know," he said through gritted teeth. "You can look at it when-"

She felt her legs hit something soft. Peeta fell to the side, his hands reaching up to catch her from hitting the ground. Prim rolled over and found herself face to face with green eyes.

The girl from Five with bright red hair fumbled for her own backpack that she'd dropped. She caught it in her groping fingers and leapt to her feet.

"Wait!" Prim called as the nimble girl made to run away. The green eyes looked back. "You dropped your canteen," she said, holding up the black metal canister.

The girl stared. Prim stretched her arm. The girl extended her hand back slowly, watching Peeta carefully where he still knelt by Prim's side. She took the canteen.

"Thank-"

The cannon fired. Once. Twice. Four. Seven. Eight times.

The girl shook her head and took off again.

"Let's go, Prim," Peeta breathed, taking her hand and leading her away in a quick jog.

* * *

It was two hours before he let her stop to rest.

"I'm sorry," she panted as she dropped down onto a tall rock. "I'm tired."

"I know," he mumbled, glancing all around them. "We covered some good distance, though. The Careers are going to stay near the Cornucopia for tonight; I overheard them planning in the Training Center."

"Not that smart, are they?" She smiled.

"No, but they don't really have to be," he grimaced. "They have the confidence of past wins. But," he said, eyeing her, "they won't win this year."

She smiled and nodded.

"What's in the bag?"

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "I'd forgotten about it."

She unzipped the pack.

One half-filled bottle of water, one small length of nylon rope, a bag of dried fruit, and a tiny bottle of iodine.

"Give me your arm," Prim said quickly, uncapping the iodine.

"We need that for purifying water," Peeta argued.

"If your arm gets infected, water is the last thing we'll need to worry about."

She sucked on her fingers to get the dirt off before splashing a bit of iodine on her fingertips to dab on the cut across his bicep. "It looks shallow," she said. "Just a nick. That's a good thing."

Peeta nodded. "So far we're been lucky. Drink some water."

"You first. You've been carrying me."

"You're a girl, you use more water."

"Peeta."

"Prim."

She folded her arms, slid down to the ground, and refused to move.

"Prim! Knock it off."

"No."

"Prim, I'm not going to argue with you."

"Then you'll have to go on by yourself."

He stared at her before bursting into laughter. "Fine, prissy pants." He took a swig of water and handed her the bottle.

"That's Miss Prissy Pants to you," she grinned as she drank from the bottle.

He shouldered the backpack as she replaced the canteen into the bag. "Need a lift?"

"I can walk for now," she said. "Thank you. For carrying me at first."

"Don't mention it, little duck," he said, rubbing her shoulder. "Let's find someplace to hide out for the night."

* * *

Haymitch stared at the screen.

"He's...remarkable."

Haymitch glanced over to where Effie Trinket had joined him silently. The bar he'd found was hosting an all-day viewing party. It was full of wealthy Capitol ingrates. He was working his way through his second whisky and soda to find the strength to talk to them without spitting in their faces.

"Yeah."

"Are they siblings?" she whispered.

"He said they're not, so they're not," Haymitch barked.

"Are you certain? I mean, yes, how embarrassing for the families, but surely you'd know if..."

"They're. Not. Effie."

Effie sighed. "Pity; it would be such a compelling story."

"Sure," he laughed joylessly. "Watching a family lose two of their children in the Games; how marvelous!"

Effie's jaw twitched. "I meant," she said in a clipped voice, "what a compelling story for sponsors. To help a brother save his little sister so she can go home."

Haymitch was frozen with the drink in his hand at the bar.

Effie shook her head. "You think I'm useless for them. Maybe you should look in a mirror once in a while." She sighed noisily and slid off the bar stool and started to walk away. "Go get some damn sponsors before you drink away both their chances."

He watched her stomp out the door.

* * *

The parachute arrived when Peeta's dehydration headache was tripping up his feet.

"Water! Peeta, they've sent water! Haymitch, thank you!" Prim nearly broke the homing beacon as she opened the case for Peeta. They gulped eagerly and half the water was gone in a flash.

"Okay, we need to save the rest," Peeta breathed. Prim nodded and wistfully stored the remaining water in their shared backpack. Peeta sighed and patted the ground next to him. She sat down.

"So."

He laughed. "So."

"What should we do?"

"Find food. Shelter. Food," he repeated.

Prim plucked a nut off the forest floor and examined it carefully. "I think this is an acorn." She cracked the shell and sniffed. "Yeah!"

"I'll try it first." She furrowed her brow.

"You're just trying to hog the food," she teased nervously.

He rolled his eyes at her and took it from her palm. He placed it carefully on the tip of his tongue. "Doesn't taste poisonous." He cracked it in half with his teeth and chewed. "Not bad."

Prim grabbed for another nut on the forest floor.

"Wait until I've swallowed this!" Peeta insisted. He finished the nut and they waited. Prim watched him. "Well. I feel okay," he said.

"I'm eating it," Prim said. She cracked open the shell and popped it in her mouth.

"I wish you'd be more patient," he huffed. She stuck out her tongue.

He shook his head with a smile and stared back at the parachute. They rested. The light began to fade. The blinking beacon seemed brighter as the sun dipped in the sky. He sat up straight.

"We need to get back to the Cornucopia."

Prim blinked. "What?"

Peeta licked his lips. "I have an idea."

"What idea?"

"I don't know, the beacons - I think. We need to find the kids from Three." He was talking faster and grew more animated as he stood up. "What was her name?" he asked as he shouldered the pack.

"I think her name was Spark."

"Spark? Sounds familiar," Peeta mulled. "He's Gizmo."

"Why are we going to the Cornucopia?"

"Where else would there be electronics for them to work with?"

"Good point," Prim said. "But what about the Careers?"

"They'd be there," he said, continuing. "But maybe the Threes found a way to smuggle-"

A cannon fired.

They listened to the echo fade over the treetops.

"Come on," he murmured. "Let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

The sun had descended from the forcefield-shielded sky by the time they had hiked back to the Cornucopia. Crouched in the thick underbrush, they squinted in the dim light. The supplies had been completely reshaped. The Careers had set up a camp inside the mouth of the Cornucopia; a tarp draped over the mouth to protect them from sun and potential rain. Half the supplies were arranged in a half-moon around the mouth and they could see the rest of them tucked deep inside in the metal horn under close safe guard.

"I see Cato. And Glimmer," whispered Prim into Peeta's ear. "Where are Clove and Marvel?"

"Probably down at lake," Peeta scowled. "They have all the fresh water they could want."

"I don't see anyone else," Prim whispered. "Do you think they're...gone?"

"Maybe," Peeta sighed. "I was hoping-"

"Wait!" Prim hissed. "There's someone on top of the Cornucopia."

Peeta pressed his nose against the shrub branch in front of him and peered as hard as he could. The figure moved and he saw a stilted, awkward movement in the child's left leg as he tried to swing it over to the side. "It's Gizmo."

Gizmo twisted and looked around him.

"Is he a lookout for them?" Prim frowned.

"I guess so. Didn't think he'd ally with them. Maybe...Hunh."

"How do we get to him?" Prim asked.

Peeta bit his lip. "We wait."

The darkness grew thick. His legs began to ache from where they crouched in the bushes, but they didn't dare move while the sun was still up. Finally it was truly night.

"Hey!"

Prim gasped.

"Hey, Three! Go get me some water!" Cato called out from the darkness.

"Walk to the lake?" the reply was fearful. "But I can't see where I'm going."

A spark burst forth as Clove was revealed, setting up a fire in the midst of their circle. "It's a straight line, you coward. Just walk forward until you fall in." Marvel snickered.

"I can't swim!"

Cato sighed heavily. "Fine." He grabbed a heavy branch from the wood pile Prim spied beside the seat he'd made of stacked crates. He reached over and tore a sleeve off Gizmo's shirt.

"But! But-"

"Shut up," Cato spat. He tied the sleeve around the branch and set it alight. "Now you have a torch, whiner."

Gizmo reeled for a moment. He stood slowly and found his jacket, pulling it on over his torn shirt. He took the torch dutifully. Cato shoved a canteen into his hand and shoved him out of the light.

Peeta stood up. "Let's go."

He and Prim skirted the edges of the forest, following the light from the torch. Near the bank, the trees disappeared.

"I got this," Prim whispered with a smile.

"What?"

"Trust me." She slipped out of the backpack and her jacket. Toeing off her ankle boots and socks, she dipped her toe in the water. "It's not so cold."

"Prim, let me."

"Can you swim?"

"Um."

"Uh-huh." she pulled her shirt and pants off to step into the lake in only her undershirt and the undershorts Cinna had given her.

"Prim. Be careful."

"I will."

She leapt from the bank. Pointing her toes, she slipped into the water stealthily. She popped back up. From light reflected on the water, she could see Peeta watching for her carefully on the shore. She ducked under the surface and swam towards the light of Gizmo's torch.

The water was cold, but not nearly as cold as the lake in Twelve where Katniss would take her on hot summer afternoons. She heard her voice again as she paddled.

"_It'll all be over and we'll go swimming, okay?" _

"_I like swimming."_

"_I know, little duck."_

It seemed like ages ago, but it was barely two months. She'd been gone for seven weeks. Her heart ached when she thought of Katniss, glued to the television, begging for her sister to survive. Prim hoped she'd found comfort when she saw Peeta taking such good care of her. Like Katniss would have. Like a brother.

She was close. She pulled her lips to the surface and took a deep breath. She was directly beneath the light.

The canteen broke the surface of the water. She grabbed the hand attached and pulled Gizmo in before he could scream.

Tugging as fast as she could, she yanked him over to the rushes that ran along the shore. He coughed and sputtered. "Gizmo!"

"Help!" His voice echoed across the lake in total darkness.

She clamped her palm over his mouth. "Gizmo, shhh! I'm rescuing you['!"

"Wmmah?" he tried to ask around her hand.

She hushed him again as the sound of the approaching Careers drew closer. She motioned for him to follow her. "I can't swim," he whispered.

"Then stay quiet. I'll pull you," she breathed.

Taking a hold of his collar, she began to slip through the water towards the bank where she knew Peeta waited in terror. She could hear Cato reach the shore first.

"Dammit!"

"Do you think he drowned?" asked Glimmer.

"Not yet," Clove replied. "The cannon hasn't fired."

They waited. And waited. And waited.

"That little freak could swim after all," Cato said in near-admiration. "Nice."

"Not so nice the next time I see him," Clove said with malice.

Gizmo whimpered as Prim pulled him against the shore. She shoved him in among the rushes and pressed her hand back over his mouth to muffle his panting. They listened as the Careers moved up and down the bank, holding their torches out over the water. They slipped further into the tall grasses.

"We're not going to find him in the dark," Marvel said. "We'll find him in the morning."

"And I'll cut him good," Clove muttered.

Gizmo trembled in Prim's grasp.

They listened to the shuffling footsteps. Gizmo made to move but Prim held him steady until she was certain no one had remained. She pulled him along the bank until she saw Peeta's blond hair hovering over the bank in search of her.

"That was too close!" he hissed as he pulled her from the water before Gizmo. "You can't do that again."

"I'm fine!" she insisted. "And so is he!"

They turned to look at Gizmo, shaking in his wet clothes. He stared at them. "What do you want?" he blurted out. "Why did you get me away from them?"

"Shh," hushed Peeta. "We need your help."

"Me?"

"Yeah. But first we need to get you dry and warm. Both of you." Peeta led them away into the forest.

* * *

The wall of stones Peeta had built around the small fire only blocked the view from far away; the light was still visible if you were close. But he'd made them hike so far away from the Careers they didn't feel they were in particular danger for a short while.

Prim rubbed her empty stomach.

"Hungry?" Peeta gave her a little smile.

"Yeah..." she squinted at his secretive smile.

"Well, then you should eat!" He grinned and pulled a burlap bag from the backpack.

"What is that?"

"When you distracted the Careers, they left their camp unguarded. I saw this left out by the tree line. I only grabbed this," he apologized, "I didn't want to be gone from you too long. But it's apples and dried meat."

"Dried meat?" Prim jumped up.

"Wow," Gizmo grinned. "Your brother is smart."

Peeta rolled his eyes and tossed Prim and Gizmo a strip of jerky and an apple each. He tore into his own sparing meal eagerly.

"Where's Spark?" she asked.

Gizmo was quiet.

"I'm sorry," Prim whispered.

Peeta shook his head. "I'm sorry, Gizmo."

"It's okay," the skinny boy mumbled.

"Why were they keeping you with them?" Prim asked.

"To trap you guys."

Prim blinked. "What?"

"That bag," Gizmo nodded to the one containing the apples and jerky. "It's part of the trap they were setting up. They were having me dig up the explosives from the launch pads and reactivating them. They were going to wait until you tried to sneak out the forest to get to the bags they were leaving around; then throw the blasters at you."

Peeta stared. Prim gagged. "That's barbaric!" she choked.

"A great show, though," Peeta growled bitterly.

"Why did you rescue me?" Gizmo asked.

Peeta sat up straight. "We need your help."

"How?"

"With this." Peeta held up the homing beacon attached to the silver parachute.

Prim frowned. Gizmo stared.

"Do you think you can rig it to sound again?"

Gizmo held out his hand and Peeta handed him the dark bulb. He examined it silently for a few minutes. "Yes." He looked up. "Why?"

"If we can rig it to sound on cue, we can use it as a diversion. Set off the beacon, they'll head for the sound and we can steal their food and supplies out of danger."

Prim exhaled. "You are smart, Peeta."

"I have an idea," came the voice over her shoulder.

Prim gasped as Peeta grabbed her shoulder and threw her through the air behind him. "Run, Prim!"

"Oh, sorry!" the female voice said. The girl with the red hair and the face of a fox stepped into the light. "I didn't mean to startle you. I'm not armed."

"Oh, it's you." Peeta realized. "Sorry, Prim." Prim was brushing leaves out of her hair from how far Peeta had flung her away. Gizmo moved to help her up and stand behind Peeta.

The redhead looked tired and dirty, but her eyes were bright. "I have a better idea for that beacon."

"What?" asked Gizmo.

She glanced nervously at the burlap sack. "I'll tell you for an apple." She didn't sound particularly confident in her haggling skills. Fortunately, Prim immediately reached for the bag and pulled out some meat as well.

"Here."

Foxface took it and ate greedily. She spoke with a full mouth. "We use it as our own trap."

"How?" Peeta asked.

She nodded. "You rig it to sound. We hide. They come out to look for the parachute..." she trailed off and bit a chunk off the apple.

Prim blinked. "We kill them?"

Foxface nodded. Peeta looked at his shoes.

"I can't kill anyone." They turned to look at Prim. She was shaking and her eyes were wide. "I can't do that," she whispered.

"You don't have to." Peeta knelt down and took her hands. "I'd never ask you to."

"I don't want you to have to either," she gasped.

"Prim." He rubbed her hands. "If I don't they'll try to kill you. I...I have to."

Gizmo look forlorn. "They'll probably kill us anyway," he mourned. "Or they'll set mutts on us. Three never wins."

"Neither does Six," Foxface echoed.

"Stop saying that!" Peeta barked as he stood up. "Have you already given up? We're alive right now. We're still in this. We can fight. One of you could win, okay. So knock it off." He took a deep breath and turned back to Prim. "Let's kick out this fire. It's time to get some rest."

He looked for underbrush or a sturdy oak to conceal Foxface and Gizmo while Prim doused the fire in moist earth. Foxface checked her own backpack and agreed to tether Gizmo with her while she slept in a tree. Peeta had Prim keep the homing beacon so neither Gizmo nor Foxface could run away with it during the night.

"Goodnight, Gizmo," Prim said softly. "Goodnight...um..."

"Call me Six."

Peeta returned and Prim heard him scoff in the darkness. "We can't call you Six."

"Why?"

"That's not your name! You're not a faceless District Tribute, you're a person."

"I'm not saying that, I just," she sighed. "I don't like my name."

"Is it 'Brussels Sprouts'?" asked Gizmo.

"No," she snorted. "It's silly. It's such an old fashioned name."

Curiosity had gotten the better of Prim. "What is it?" she begged.

They heard a hesitation in the night.

"Jane."

They were quiet.

"See? It's a thousand years old. It's stupid," she confirmed. "Just call me Six."

"It's a good name," said Peeta. "Good night, Jane."

She scowled. "Good night, Twelve."

Peeta chuckled. "Prim, c'mon. I found a good tree over there. You guys be careful." Prim started to follow the sound of his retreating footsteps.

"Hey." Jane grabbed for her arm. Prim stopped. She bent down to whisper to her. "Is your brother for real? Does he really think one of us is going to win?"

Prim looked up. "He does." She saw Jane's fiery hair nodding in the moonbeam.

"I miss my brother," she suddenly said out loud. "I hope yours is right."

"He's not really my brother," Prim smiled. "He's just...great."

"Really? He looks just like you!" Jane frowned. "Weird."

She wandered off to find Gizmo and a good tree. Prim stared after her into the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

_(Oops, placed Jane in 6, not 5...but I really wanted her to love trains. You'll see.)_

"I just...I can't do that. I'm sorry," Mrs. Everdeen said softly into the phone. Katniss watched her intently from across the room.

The phone hadn't rung in five years. It had taken them a few moments to realize what the sound was.

"I understand, Mr. Abernathy, but...no. Thank you." She hung up the phone and looked away from her daughter. They hadn't spoken much after Prim left.

"What did he want?"

"Nothing," her mother mumbled. She hurried to the counter to chop celery for a thin soup.

"What did he want?" Katniss demanded. She stomped to her side and yanked the knife from mother's reach.

"He wanted me to say Primrose was not your father's!" Mrs. Everdeen's ears and cheeks burned red. "If anyone asked, he wanted me to not answer or...So they'd think...I can't do that!" she stuttered in rage.

Katniss stared. Mrs. Everdeen raised her eyes to meet her daughters. "If you ask me if it's true, I swear-"

"I know it's not true, Mom!" Katniss burst out. "And I don't care! If it helps Prim, you should do it!"

"You would have me say I was unfaithful your father? You want me to disgrace his memory?"

"This isn't about Dad, Mom!" Katniss cried. "This is about Prim. Dad is gone, Prim is still alive. Am I the only one who wants her to come home?"

"Stop it, Katniss! You're not the only one who loves her!" Mrs. Everdeen wiped the tears from her cheeks with the back of her hand. "I know I was gone. I was sick! I know I left you two alone for far too long. And I'm sorry. I'll always be sorry, but I will not say I had another man's child when I am still in love your father. I'll never let anyone imply he wasn't the best man who ever walked this earth."

Katniss lowered the knife to the counter and turned away. "Do you think it doesn't matter?" she asked quietly. "That she'll die either way?"

Mrs. Everdeen stared down at the stalks. "I think that boy will keep her safe as long as he can."

"Why is he doing it?" Katniss whispered. "Why is he helping her if he knows it's not true? Does he know?"

"He must," Mrs. Everdeen frowned. "I don't know, Katniss." She reached over and cautiously took her daughter's hand. "But it makes me feel better all the same."

* * *

A cannon blast woke them. The light was dim; it was early morning. Peeta bolted upright, peering out into the branches beyond them. Prim woke as he held onto her. She blinked and sat up too. They searched the treetops until they spied a flash of red hair and a glint of glasses leaning out from a tree ten yards away. Jane shook her head; it wasn't them.

"Fourteen left," Peeta sighed. He moved to untie the rope binding them to the tree.

A fierce growl came from below. Prim clenched up and Peeta's arms encircled her. They unwillingly turned their eyes downward.

The muttation was enormous; like something from a horror story. It walked on all fours, but the front legs were far longer than the back. Even hunched it was seven feet tall. It might be ten if it reared up to full height.

Blood was dripping from its jaws.

Prim whimpered.

The creature froze. It sniffed the air. Slowly, slowly its eyes traced the tree upward.

It saw her.

She screamed as it darted for the tree, scratching and snapping as its claw tore the bark away from the core. "Peeta!"

"It's not climbing," he said, hanging on to her as she struggled in panic. "It's not going to get up here."

"But we can't get down."

Peeta dug into the bag of food in the backpack. He found an apple. He leaned over and threw it as hard as he could at the thing's head. It landed with force and smashed open.

The animal paused and licked its fur. It looked back up.

"I think I made it worse," Peeta whispered. The animal circled the tree slowly.

"What are we going to do?" Prim pleaded.

The mutt suddenly stopped. It pressed its ears forward against the wind. Prim and Peeta held their breath.

It suddenly bounded away, faster than either of them could ever hope to run. Prim felt Peeta's hand tightening as the things short tail whipped around the corner of a tree and disappeared.

"Where-?"

"Shhh," he murmured.

They waited in tense silence. Jane looked over and shook her head in confusion. But Peeta knew what they were waiting for.

The scream of another Tribute wafted back to them from a distant part of the forest. The mutt had found easier prey.

Prim swallowed. "Thirteen."

So many dead. Prim felt her whole heart sink a little. Peeta watched her.

"What do you think Katniss is doing right now?" he asked her. "Do you think she's watching? Or does she get up early to...help your mother?"

Prim smiled. Peeta knew Katniss hunted; she had told Prim the baker bought squirrels. She knew what he was really asking.

"She's not a big fan of healing," Prim told him. "Blood still makes her queasy. She's probably watching," she realized.

"Where's a camera?" Peeta started to look around.

"Why?"

"Well if she's watching you should make funny faces for her. I'm sure she could use a laugh."

Prim thought she could as well, but she decided not to verbalize that. "Yes!"

Peeta loosened the rope around their waists, but kept her tied to him and then the branch in case she fell. She climbed around the tree until she found a camera embedded in an bird's nest, disguised as an egg.

"Hi Katniss," Prim whispered. "I'll see you soon!" She stuck out her tongue at the camera and crossed her eyes.

* * *

Curled on the dusty floor of their rundown home in Twelve, Katniss cried and laughed as she watched her little sister wave to the camera for her.

"I miss you," Prim whispered. "I'll be home really soon, okay? Don't eat all the goat cheese, I want some for breakfast."

Peeta's smiling face appeared from behind her. "C'mon, you. We should get some food. Hi Katniss!" He crossed his eyes for her.

She laughed and cried again. "Thank you," she whispered to the screen.

She clasped her hands over her heart.

"Thank you."

* * *

Jane was extremely clever; she had taken turns following nearly every set of tributes in the Games. She knew what nuts were edible, which plants were useful for bites, where the water in the winding river got too rough, and what got people killed quickly.

"What about these?" Gizmo asked her of the berries to their left.

"That's nightlock," Prim said as Jane confirmed it.

"Really, really poisonous," Jane said. "My district partner ate those."

"I'm sorry," Gizmo said.

"I didn't know him at all," Jane said. "I started a specialized track for station infrastructure instead of the usual upper school. I really don't know that many kids from Six."

"You must be really smart!" Prim grinned.

Jane shrugged. "Not really. I just really like train stations." She smiled dreamily. "I have this picture of a place called Grand Central Station; it's from a fairy tale book my dad got from his great-grandfather. It's this magic train station so big they have restaurants inside, and shoe shine stands and dress shops, and hundreds of trains come and go all hours of the day every day of the year."

"How did they manage that?" Gizmo asked.

"It's not a real place," Jane reminded him. "It's just make believe." She sighed. "I've always wanted to design a place like that again." Her dreamy smile evaporated as she heard a cannon blast.

"Maybe you will," Prim whispered. "You may just have your chance yet."

Peeta crashed through the underbrush, handfuls of acorns spilling from his fingers. "Okay, eat up." He dumped them into a pile on a flat rock low to the earth then emptied a few green leaves from his pockets. "And I got these dandelion leaves from a sunny clearing over there. Prim, you and Katniss eat dandelion salad, right?"

Prim furrowed her brow. "How did you know that?"

Gizmo hurried past her and grabbed a handful of nuts. He cracked open a few acorns and popped them in his mouth. "I'm almost finished with the beacon."

"That's great! Do you need anything?" Peeta asked eagerly.

"Not unless you have a pair of needle-nose pliers or a soldering gun?" Peeta smiled and shook his head. Gizmo smiled. "That's okay. I can use these tiny sticks, it just takes a while."

"Take your time," Peeta told him. "I'm not in a hurry to..." He didn't finish.

Prim moved out to his side and spoke quietly. "You really don't have to do this."

He looked up at her from where he crouched. "Prim," he whispered. "They won't just go away. Even after they turn on one another; one will still be out there. It will come down to this sooner or later and this way seems safer for all of us, so...I do have to do this."

She was quiet for a long time.

"You don't...you don't hate me for this, do you?"

"What? No!" Prim gasped. "No, I could never hate you! Peeta, you've saved my life!" She flung her arms around him, nearly knocking him to the ground. He wrapped his arms around her. "I'll never blame you for this," she whispered to his ear. She moved her lips close. "I know who's to blame."

He squeezed her tight and pulled back. "Thank you," he sniffled. "I was worried you wouldn't be able to forgive me."

"I will. And you should too."

He nodded.

"Done!" Gizmo jumped up. He twisted the globe-like beacon halves back together and stuck a pine needle into a small hole. The beacon began to glow and emit a soft humming pulse. "It works!"

"So what do we do?" Jane hopped up, excited.

"We need to figure out what our ambush will be. I've got a knife," Peeta frowned as he stood. "What do you have?"

"Rope. That's it."

"Well..." Peeta chewed his lip. "We need to find more weapons."

"The only weapons are at the Cornucopia," Gizmo murmured needlessly.

"We only have one shot at this," Jane realized out loud. She looked around the small huddle of Tributes. "We've got to use the beacon to pull them away from the Cornucopia, get to the weapons, arm ourselves, and when they come back..." She stopped.

Prim was shaking. Peeta took her hand. "How will we get all four of them away from the supplies?"

A cannon fired.

"Maybe three," Prim whispered.

"However many," Peeta said, squeezing her hand, "they'd only send one person out to collect a parachute."

The voice from above made them all jump. "Unless it was moving."

"We are the worst lookouts," Peeta sighed, reaching up to help the grinning Rue down from the branches above them.

"Sorry to spy," she smiled, relieved to see she wasn't alone. "I was just passing through-"

"How?" Jane demanded. "We didn't see you at all!"

Rue pointed up. "I move in the trees." She turned back to Peeta. "I can help. Give me the beacon."

"We don't even know you!" Gizmo protested.

"Does she look like a Career to you? She's one of us," Prim said sharply.

Rue nodded in thanks. "I'll take the beacon and get into the trees. I can keep the target moving to confuse them; they'll spread out looking for it."

"That's a really good plan," Peeta murmured.

"How do we know you won't run off with the beacon?" Jane asked.

Rue looked up at her. "I don't have anywhere to run."

"She has a point," Gizmo said, pushing his glasses back up his nose.

"You say 'moving'?" Peeta asked. "What do you mean?"

"I'll take the beacon and light it up in the trees. I'll start moving. It'll draw them away; confuse them. Maybe they'll think it's stuck or a mutt has it. Anyway, it's bound to attract more than one of them. That way they'll be distracted when you go to the camp."

Peeta and Prim shared a look with Gizmo and Jane.

This might just work.

* * *

Haymitch swept the feathers from his face and refilled the glass of the drunken socialite. "My dear, your headdress is attacking me," he grinned as her feathered hat tipped forward into his face again.

"It's just after your charm," she slurred, splashing her blood-red cocktail over his powder blue shirt. "Tell me, Mr. Abernathy," she said between sips, "when they stitched up that nasty gash of yours in your Game, did it leave a scar?" Her crinkled eyes lit up as she leaned in. "Or are you all smooth and silky?" She licked her lips and looked over his body.

He smiled through his nausea. He'd long ago given up fitness; he drank until his body was destroyed and his features disfigured. But the legend of the Victor, perhaps the curse of the Victor, was in whatever physical state he found himself, he would always be a novelty to a celebrity-hungry Capital citizen. "What do you think?" he purred in her ear.

Her bond hands tightened on her glass. He could see the cheek implants that gave her such a sharp, tight look. More robotic than human. "I bet it's a handsome scar." She leaned back on the velvety cushions of the sofa they sat upon. The lounge dimmed the lights for the evening rush.

"Well, maybe I'll let you find out," he cooed and leaned back.

"I'd like that," she laughed. Her breath smelled stronger than his. She clinked the metal addition to her ring finger on the cup.

"It's so nice to feel...supported."

She laughed. "Oh, I think I know where this is going." She grinned and her teeth were pink. "All you had to do is ask." She lifted her phone and clumsily dialed. "Good evening! This is Marvelous Pentacle. I'd like to give a gift to that darling brother and sister from Twelve. I have no idea, whatever you have on hand, just send it."

"They could use water-" Haymitch tried.

"Water. Or...cocktails!" She swirled her drink and giggled and hung up the phone. "Now. Where were we?" She leaned forward.

Haymitch grimaced and leaned forward. He squeezed his eyes shut. He opened them at the sound of the thunk.

The woman was fast asleep, snoring on the cushions. Haymitch stared at her for nearly a full minute before bursting into laughter. He swiped her glass, finished the drink, and headed out the door.

He was halfway down the block when the voice chirped in his ear.

"That was awfully rude."

He smiled to himself. "Trinket, you don't know the meaning of the word. Besides, she owns that lounge. I'm sure her dear employees will get her home. Or at least rob her for a decent wage."

Effie huffed. "Still. She liked you."

Haymitch turned and glared at Effie. "They don't like us. They never like us. They like the Game."

She stumbled backwards and pulled her sateen jacket tighter around her shoulders, surprised to be shivering in warm night air. Tonight it was scented as lavender.

"If they don't know the difference, why bring it up?" she mumbled. "It helps your kids." She looked up at him. "You should think of them."

"What have you been doing?" he snapped. "Besides getting your coats tailored to bring out your assets."

"This has always fit me like this!" she barked. "And I've been convincing the Gamekeepers to introduce new food sources, thank you."

He watched her until it bothered her.

"I'm leaving," she stuttered. "Good night, Mr. Abernathy." She moved as quickly as she could in her awkward, overly heeled metal and silicone shoes.

He called after her. "Good night, Effie."

* * *

"This water smells weird," Gizmo said, opening the container and pocketing the additional beacon.

"Is that an olive?" Jane pulled a small green orb from the cup. "Ugh! This smells like..."

"Liquor?" Peeta frowned at the container. "Why would Haymitch send us cocktails?"

"This one is water," Prim said, holding up the second container. Peeta had her drink, then took some for himself and passed it on to a grateful Gizmo, Rue, and Jane.

Rue frowned. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Prim listened to the birds chirping and breeze playing with the trees.

"That."

"What?" Gizmo asked.

"Shhhh!"

A strange, low warble rose up from the forest sounds. Rue's face lit up. "It's over there!" She darted away.

"Rue! Careful!" Prim chased after her.

"Prim!" Peeta ran after her.

Gizmo and Jane looked after them, shrugged and ran along with them.

Rue was hiding behind a tree just before the clearing through which the stream meandered through. "There it is!" she whispered loudly.

"What is it?" Prim breathed.

"It's a groosling. And it's delicious!"

"We're going to eat that?" Jane stared. Prim thought the groosling reminded her of a very ugly turkey. Or a nice-looking buzzard. It had a curved head, a long shaking neck and a fat body that waddled like an overfed raccoon as it wandered along the shore of the stream.

"It can't fly," Rue hissed. "We just have to catch it."

"We?" Peeta smiled. The bird was as big as Rue, maybe bigger than Prim.

She smiled. "Okay. You have to catch it."

Peeta shook his head. "How different could it be from trying to catch an older brother who stole my teddy bear?" he whispered to himself.

"You have a teddy bear?" Gizmo grinned.

"Had," Peeta insisted. "A long time ago."

"Right," Jane giggled. "Well. Go get 'em."

Peeta scowled and stepped slowly out into the clearing. Another step. Two more. Prim held her breath.

The bird saw him.

The next twenty minutes was the funniest thing Prim had ever seen. She had to leave the scene to relieve herself before she wet her pants. Peeta chased the bird up and down the bank as it squawked and scuttled in every direction its small brain could imagine. Jane tried to help Peeta catch the startled and bewildered bird but it ran towards Gizmo and terrified him. Rue darted up a tree when it nearly ran her over. Prim fell over and choked as she laughed harder and harder.

Finally, Peeta and Jane backed it up into a tree and Rue leapt down on top of it. Peeta quickly broke its neck and it fell down.

Prim was wiping her nose and streaming eyes. Peeta smirked at her. "See if I give you any now!"

"It...was...so...oh my...I wish...you could...see..." she doubled over laughing again. "Katniss probably wet the sofa."

Peeta turned red. "Oh, no. Everyone in Panem just saw that."

Jane covered her mouth. "For the love of..."

They looked at each other.

And laughed all over again.

* * *

Jane set a small, hot fire and between the five of them, they ate every last edible part of the bird. They'd rested as long as they could after their eventful afternoon but it was finally time to go. Prim helped Peeta pack up their bag and moved to the stream to wash her hands.

"Prim?"

"Yeah?" She craned her neck around to watch him join her.

He rinsed his hands slowly. "When we get to the clearing, I want you to find a tree or a hollow to hide in, okay?"

"You mean? You're going to leave me behind?"

"No, not like that. It's just," he sighed. "There's a good chance...if we don't make it...if I don't make it. I don't want the Careers to know you were around. If you're not there, they may think you were a cannon blast already. You can keep hiding." He laughed a bit. "You can probably outlive Cato on these roots and berries. You can outlast him just by being clever."

She realized she was holding her breath. "Please don't talk like that. Not after such a wonderful afternoon. Not after I got to laugh again. Don't say goodbye."

"It's not goodbye, Prim," he murmured. "I'm just...I'll feel better knowing you're safe. Can you do that for me? Will you make sure you're safe for me?"

She nodded slowly. "Yes. For you."

"Thanks, little duck." Prim froze at the name. Peeta leaned forward to rinse his hands. She stared at his long nail beds. Like hers. She tried to collect air into her lungs. Katniss had short nail beds; her mother noted it when Katniss would chew her fingernails. She would pester her sister that her nails would be as ragged as their father's had been before he was killed in the mine. Prim strained to remember what his hands looked like, but all she could see was Peeta's skin tone blending against hers in the water.

Peeta patted her back and called for the others to get a move on; they didn't want to arrive after the Careers fell asleep and might miss the beacon. He turned his blue eyes, so similar to hers, so close in shade she wasn't sure it was a different shade at all.


	6. Chapter 6

_DustWriter **FAIL**. I forgot to thank eeg01 for being an incredibly patient and devoted beta when I posted Chapter 1. Bad writer, bad! Apologies are due, as well as accolades for her beta'ing this story a dozen times will I re-wrote segments over and over. You're the best!_

_And now...the moment of truth..._

His hand was on her shoulder. "Here?"

"Yeah," she whispered. "I'll stay right here."

Peeta gave her a lift and pushed her up into the low branches. Prim caught a hold of a strong bough and pulled her feet up to a ledge. "Go straight up," he whispered, eyeing where Jane and Gizmo were spreading out from where they left Prim and Peeta. "Don't look down."

"Will they be mad?"

"They can be mad at me," Peeta said as he urged her faster. "I'd rather they be mad and you be safe."

Prim reached a sturdy Y of branched and waved down. He turned.

"Peeta?"

"Yeah?"

"Come back to me."

He smiled. "Stay hidden, Primrose Everdeen."

She watched his blond hair in the moonlight as it bobbed away. Prim gripped the bark until her fingers felt as though they would break. She feared this was the last time she'd ever see Peeta.

She heard the camera buzzing in her left ear. She turned and looked at the lens, recording this terrible night. She swallowed.

"Mr. Mellark?" she whispered. "Thank you for the cookies. I felt a little better. But I feel much better that Peeta is here with me," she paused and sniffed. "So thank you for him too."

She sat back against the tree, blocking the camera with her shoulder and held her breath along with her tears.

The Careers were gathered around their fire, unafraid to show themselves to the night. Clove glared at Marvel as he stared at Glimmer. She had taken off her boots and was rubbing her feet and legs slowly, trying to get Cato's attention while she complained of how the shoes were too big for her dainty feet.

Cato was oblivious to her wiles as he took stock of the supplies around them.

"We're down to one crate of apples, a dozen potatoes, three tins of beef soup and a jar of walnuts," he counted.

"We'll ask sponsors to send more," Marvel said, yawning.

"We're supposed to earn those gifts," Clove sneered. She stroked a blade holstered at her hip. "With good deeds."

"It won't last long," Cato said over their chatter. "We need to make a plan."

Clove glanced up. "Agreed," she said slowly.

The beacon lit up on the other side of the clearing. It danced as Rue leapt out of one tree to another. Prim watched it wobble and sway. The chirping, culling sound of the homing device reached her ears.

"Cato! I hear a parachute!" Clove leapt to her feet. "Let's go get it."

"It's probably for me," Glimmer sing-songed, pulling her boots back on.

"It probably is," Clove said, her face contorted as she tried not to sneer. "I'll go get it and bring it back for you. Cato, can you help me? It looks caught in a tree."

He caught her meaning immediately. "Of course, partner. Of course." They set out to plan Marvel and Glimmer's death.

Hidden on the eastern edge of the clearing, Prim watched them head towards the light on the west side. Jane was heading for the southern edge with Gizmo while Peeta planned to descend from the north. She watched Marvel and Glimmer as they waited.

"You really think he'll spare you?" Marvel snorted. "He's going to have his little partner do you in. And soon."

Glimmer spat. "You're one to talk. Flirt with that little troll and you'll live longer."

"I'll live longer than you."

"What?" she sat up. "Is that a threat?"

"I can keep her at bay longer than you can keep Cato's sword from your pretty little neck, sweetie pie."

Glimmer sneered. "I can't wait to prove you wrong."

A rock bounced off the tarpaulin they'd draped over the mouth of the Cornucopia.

They both leapt to their feet. "What was that?" Glimmer whispered. "Rain?"

Prim watched another white stone from the lake shore sail from the north and land on the fire. Marvel stared as the sparks shot up. They turned to face north.

A shadow darted quick as a fox from the south and raced towards the back end of the Cornucopia. A smaller figure crawled slowly through the darkness, a slight limp the only motion betrayed in the thin light.

"It's them," Marvel growled. "Those little weaklings."

"Which ones?" Glimmer panicked. "Girl Eleven? Her partner's dead, there's no way she made it."

"Twelve. Both of them. They're still out there. He's protecting her." Marvel's voice dropped. "But not after I kill him," he smiled darkly. He turned towards his collection of spears at the mouth of the metal structure.

"The beacon's moving." Prim heard Cato's confusion echo back to her ears.

"Does an animal have the parachute?" Clove asked aloud.

"It's a trap!" screamed Clove.

"Peeta!" screamed Prim.

Peeta lurched out of the darkness and into the firelight. Prim screamed as he tackled Marvel and rolled him away from the light. She could only hear his shouts. She cried in earnest.

Glimmer cried out as Jane's leg kicked her feet out from under her and she toppled to the ground. "Peeta!" Jane cried out.

"Get the supplies!" he grunted as he wrestled with Marvel.

Gizmo popped up out of the darkness and pushed Glimmer back down. He sat on top of her chest. "Who's afraid of the dark now?"

"Cato!" Glimmer screamed.

Prim saw the two figures sprinting back across the field. "Peeta! They're coming back!" she screamed.

"Jane, get the supplies!" Peeta kicked Marvel hard. The boy let out a groan of pain and Peeta escaped him. "Gizmo, let's go!" Jane tossed him the bag of food and Peeta reached for the boy's hand. "Run!"

They took off, pumping hard.

"Peeta!" Prim shimmied down the tree, scraping her hands on the bark. She made it to the forest floor to meet them. "Faster, Peeta!"

"Glimmer, move! Get out of the way!" Marvel was yelling.

"They're getting away with our food!" Glimmer screamed.

"Glimmer, just-"

She kept yelling. "Cato! Cato, stop the-"

The beast came out of nowhere. Jane's scream was their first warning as it leapt out of the blackness and took her down. Her limbs thrashed from under the pile of thick, charcoal grey fur.

"No!" Peeta spun back. "Jane!"

Her scream was cut short as the animal tore her neck. Gizmo staggered. "Jane!"

"Jane," Peeta whispered. The creature's eyes turned to him. Its jowls were slick with blood. "Gizmo," Peeta breathed. "Run." He stood absolutely still. The animal began to rise up to its full height. "Gizmo?" Peeta slowly turned to look for the small boy from Three. He saw Gizmo pull the spear from his side.

The boy dropped to the ground. Marvel laughed in the distance. Peeta gasped and choked for air.

The mutt growled.

Glimmer shouted in triumph and the mutt turned towards the noise. Peeta spun around and ran for the tree line. Marvel's laugh died out quickly and Glimmer screamed, "What is that?"

The snarl of the beast descended upon their camp.

"Peeta!" Prim screamed as loud as she could. Peeta sprinted for her. He reached the trees and she grabbed his hands. They ran.

Cato's crashing footsteps were behind them as they tore through the trees. Branches whipped at their faces and arms. They kept moving.

Prim yanked on Peeta's hand and they dropped behind an ancient tree as wide as a bed. She gripped onto his jacket. Cato's steps became uneven and lost; he didn't know how to hunt in the woods. He shrieked into the night.

"I'll find you! You and that baby sister are dead! I'll kill her in front of you!"

Peeta gripped Prim tighter. They held their breath.

Finally Cato's angry and defeated steps turned back to camp. Clove's shrill voice was heard, as well as Marvel's low tones. Glimmer's voice was missing from their group. Peeta pulled Prim to her feet and dragged her away as fast as he could away. He was shaking and crying. She held his fingers tight in hers.

They returned to the rendezvous spot by the stream, where just a few hours ago they were laughing and chasing a groosling. It seemed like a year ago now.

Prim looked at the spot where Jane had been watching Peeta, finally pushing herself off the rock to help him chase the bird. She saw the tree Gizmo had hid behind trying to get away from it. And they were gone. Forever. Prim shuddered and wept. She sat down against the tree.

"Rue must be caught up somewhere," Peeta sniffled. "She'll come back tomorrow."

Prim nodded wordlessly.

"She'll come back, Prim," he said, but his voice was shaking. "Someone...someone..." He broke and fell to his knees. "I killed them."

"No," Prim cried as she crawled to him. "No, Peeta. Marvel killed them. The mutt killed them." She took his face in her hands. "We fought for them. We fought for Three. We fought for Six. Because we all deserve a chance to win, Peeta."

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. "I'm so glad you're all right," he breathed.

"I'm so glad you are," she cried. She slowly calmed. She held on.

He released her and sat back to gaze at her face. "I don't know if I could go on without you here."

She was struck by how much he meant it.

"Let's find a place to sleep," he sighed. "We need to rest before they come looking for us."

He took her hand and they crossed further into the forest. A majestic oak presented itself and Peeta boosted her into the low branches. He followed her closely and they were soon high in the treetops.

The anthem began. Peeta turned his face to hers. She didn't look at the faces of her friends either.

Besides, she knew now, after he'd risked everything to keep her safe, she had to ask.

"Peeta?" Prim ducked her head to his ear as the anthem blared overhead.

"Yeah?" he whispered.

"Are we siblings?"

"What?" he blurted it out loud and she shushed him. Her voice started to shake.

"Everyone asks. We look so much alike. My mom didn't….my dad…"

He understood. "No, Prim," he whispered. "No, we're not siblings. I promise."

"But we look so much alike," she panicked, her whisper threatening to turn into a shriek. "Our noses, our fingers."

"Prim, a lot of people have that nose," Peeta soothed her. "Did you know? After the Downfall, Panem only had 10,000 people. We share a lot of genes. Effie has our nose shape, too."

She sputtered. "But our eyes."

"What?"

"They're the same blue."

"Have you ever looked closely at your eyes, Prim? Really closely?"

"No," she said slowly.

"Well," Peeta smiled. "They're not quite blue. You have little grey freckles. They're like-"

"But," Prim sputtered. "My mom and your dad...they were together, in school. And your father was so kind to me in the Justice Building when we left."

Peeta sighed heavily. "Prim, he did that because…"

The music stopped. The sounds of the forest returned.

Prim let her head fall back against his arm behind her head and exhaled slowly. She didn't know if she could wait until the next night to hear what he was going to say. It felt like the world would end any minute.

"Prim, he did that because he knows I'm in love with your sister."

The silence of the night after he spoke was deafening. Her brain took all its energy to process what he'd said.

"Katniss?" she whispered.

"You have another sister?" Peeta tried to joke but it just sounded sad and lonely after the long night. "I've loved her for as long as I can remember. My dad knew. He always read me like a book," he sighed. "When I was Reaped..." Peeta swallowed hard. "He knew I wouldn't ever kill you. He knew I would choose to die first."

He twisted to look at Prim as she stared at the stars beyond their electronic prison. "I'd die to protect you for her. That's why he gave you advice. He gave you the cookies. For my sake. Because he knows you're the one who's coming home. He gets to remember me through you."

The stars glittered in the sky, burning into her. Peeta loved her sister and was going to die to get her back to Katniss.

"Go to sleep," Peeta murmured to her ear. "We've got to make a new plan tomorrow." He pressed his lips to her temple and settled down into the branches to sleep.

Prim drifted into a fitful dream of loss.

* * *

The beacon was just above them, hanging in the tree. The parachute was still attached, but Peeta still looked all around for Rue or the Careers before lifting Prim up to retrieve it. They had been confused to wake up to a gift; they didn't need food now and they still had one knife.

But the large canister yielded neither. Prim began to cry immediately when she saw inside and Peeta held her and thanked the camera behind them in a shaking voice. "Do you want me to read it to you?" Peeta whispered to Prim. She nodded.

He opened Jane's book about the mythical train station and read Prim the story about the lavish place their friend had dreamed about. Prim wiped her eyes. "Thank you," Prim told the camera nearby. "For your daughter. She was so...she was probably a great big sister."

Peeta tucked Jane's book into their backpack. Prim climbed carefully down from the tree.

"You're doing fine," Peeta called softly, knowing she didn't need to hear it anymore but not knowing what else to say now. She hopped down and found he had his arms outstretched to catch her if she fell. She said "Thank you" and he nodded silently.

"Let's head down to the river," he suggested. "Rue can find us more easily there."

"Okay," she mumbled. She had so many questions, but she didn't know what else to say.

Peeta was in love with her sister. Her mind raced as she followed. Did Katniss even know about Peeta Mellark? Her sister rarely talked about boys outside of the Hawthornes. She'd brought home bakery bread one night, a few years ago, never saying where she got it. Prim was certain Katniss did not have money to buy the bread. She took a sidelong glance at the young man walking next to her.

She realized it as she said it out loud. "You gave her the bread." She stumbled and stopped walking. Peeta froze.

"When we were starving. After Dad died," she said aloud. "You gave her that bread. You saved our lives."

He was looking at his toes. "Yes."

"Thank you."

Peeta looked at Prim. "It was the least I could have done." It sounded forlorn. His eyes found the trees. "I could have done so much more. I should have."

She shook her head. "Peeta. You saved our lives."

He smiled at her. "Let's get to the river and see what...what Jane got for us."

They walked silently back to the trickling river. They sat on the bank and Peeta opened the bag.

"Should we wait for Rue?" Prim whispered. Peeta thought for a moment. She wondered if Rue was still alive too.

"We'll keep a portion for her," Peeta decided finally. "Just so it's fair and we can eat."

"I'm so hungry," Prim confessed.

He nodded and opened a tin. "What are these dark things?" he sniffed.

"I think...is that lamb stew? With plums?"

Peeta stared at the can. "They're eating lamb stew with plums. While...While..." His knuckles grew white as he gripped the can and stared at Prim's cheekbones and sinewy knuckles.

"Peeta," she whispered. "Let's just eat."

He took a deep breath and handed her the can. She drank and chewed a portion and handed it back to him. He still stared at it between swallows; his rage at the Careers, the Gamemakers, the Arena and all of Panem boiled inside. She fished in the bag and found a jar of walnuts. "What are these?"

"Walnuts," Peeta said. "We put them in apple bread."

"What I would give for your apple bread right now," she mourned. "You make the best."

"Really?"

She nodded weakly. "I love is the peach pie you give out for Mother's Day."

"That's my dad's specialty recipe. He'll teach you how to make it if you want," Peeta offered. "You just can't give away the recipe to anyone."

"I won't," Prim pressed her hand to her heart. She knew she'd do anything for Peeta now, too. "What about strawberry cake?"

"Of course! That's my specialty."

"Good," she told him. "It's Katniss' favorite. Maybe...maybe you can teach her how to make it?"

Peeta smiled. "That is something I'd really have liked to do." His eyes looked sad. Prim felt her heart fall a little. She began to cry before she knew it was coming.

"I wish Katniss had known you loved her! Back when we were at home. All the time-"

"Prim, don't-"

"She's never had a boyfriend," she breathed, pressing down this new sorrow on top of all the others. "I think you'd be a good boyfriend for her."

Peeta smiled while his eyes watered. "Thank you."

The cameras all around them buzzed.

* * *

It was warm by mid-afternoon. Peeta splashed water on to his face from the stream. Prim picked at her hair braid, tied with a bit of frayed rope.

"She's not coming, is she?" she finally murmured.

"Rue's fast, Prim. She'll come back. She probably...just...found some food."

"We have food, Peeta. She knows that."

Peeta looked over at the backpack that was now packed tightly with their bounty. He sighed. "I know. I just don't want to lose one more person." He looked back to Prim. "Can we wait just a little longer?"

She smiled. She'd never go anywhere without him. "Yes." She leaned back and looked up into the trees. She saw the parachute drift down slowly. "Peeta?"

He looked all around. "I think it's real."

She stretched out her hands and caught it lightly. The canister was very small; about the size of a potato. Prim twisted the top and opened it. She frowned. "What is it?"

They stared.

Peeta peered down at the plastic casing, the curved shape, the two tiny metal teeth at the top. "There's a button there."

Prim saw it. "Should...should I push it?"

"Um. Yes?"

They looked at each other for a while. "I'm going to aim at the tree," Prim decided.

"Yes. Good."

Peeta helped her up and they stood side by side, facing the sycamore. Prim closed her eyes and pushed the button. A loud popping and crackling noise erupted from the device. She screamed and dropped it.

"Holy..." Peeta whispered.

Prim opened her eyes. The tree was unharmed. "What happened?" she breathed.

Peeta picked up the device. "It's an electric shock...gun. Like the rifles the Peacekeepers have at home." He pointed the trigger to the ground and pressed the button. The voltage shot across the teeth in a tiny blue arc.

"It's a weapon?" Prim asked.

"From Three. They would make these there." Peeta held it up. "Thank you. For Gizmo. For this," he mumbled. "I'm sorry I lost him."

Prim took his hand. "They're helping us now. We need to go help Rue."

Peeta nodded. He gripped the device. "Do you want to carry this or the knife?"

She bit her lip. "Do you think it kills people?"

He looked the tiny teeth. "The ones at home don't. And this is much smaller. It probably just stuns them."

"Then I'll take that one."

He smiled a bit as he handed it to her. "You're a good soul, Prim."

"I have a good role model," she hinted.

"Let's go."

They set off back towards the Cornucopia fearfully searching for Rue. They had angered the Careers and the most vicious killers were left with their eyes set on revenge. Peeta's eyes darted all over the forest as he kept Prim close. The closer they got towards the lake the more agitated he grew.

"Okay, you stay here. I'll go on from here."

"No."

Peeta turned back to her. "Prim, Cato's going to go after you first."

"But you can't take on both of them alone!"

"I can't risk you getting hurt!"

"I can't risk losing you."

"Prim-"

"Primrose?" The call was soft and tentative.

"Rue?"

"Prim!" Rue's voice was closer and moving. Peeta looked around fervently.

"There!"

She emerged from the trees running; her hairline was damp from sweat. Peeta dashed to her and caught her from stumbling. "What happened, Rue? Are you all right?"

She nodded as she panted. "I'm okay," she breathed.

He surprised her as he yanked her into a hug. She quickly wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him back. She squeezed her eyes shut. "Cato killed Marvel."

"What?" Prim gasped. Peeta pulled back to look at her.

"He killed Marvel. Because of Glimmer."

Peeta frowned. Rue explained, "Marvel pushed Glimmer down so he could get away from the mutt. He tried to get it with a spear, but it got away," she mumbled.

"Cato yelled at him and broke his neck." Rue shuddered at the memory. "Clove was smiling." Prim closed her eyes.

"You're all right," Peeta shook his head.

"They chased me," Rue rushed, looking over her shoulder. "I threw the beacon away to distract them and hid in the trees. But this morning, Cato found it. I hadn't thrown it far enough," she strained. "He saw me; they've been chasing me."

"Where are they now?"

"I don't know!" she panicked. "We need to run."

"Okay," Peeta nodded. "Prim-" He turned to her and screamed. "Prim!"

She felt the ground leave her feet. She frowned and tried to figure out what happened when the pressure around her shoulder and neck finally reached her brain. Peeta was running towards her. She felt a sharp point at her throat.

"Not so fast!" Cato growled in her ear. He pressed the knife tip harder against Prim's throat. "Throw down your knife."

Prim looked over where Peeta had frozen, the knife from his pocket out and gripped in his hand.

"Do it!"

Peeta slowly released the knife. It fell with a soft thud to the earth. Rue whimpered.

"Clove!" Cato yelled. "Clove, over here! We have all three of 'em." He grinned at Peeta and Rue. "That last three little troublemakers. You did put up a fight, didn't you? Really entertaining this time."

Prim could hear Clove's calls from the forest. She was coming. Stars were appearing in front of her eyes as Cato squeezed her neck tighter.

"Let her go," Peeta begged. "Take me. Let her go."

"Oh, no no no," Cato cooed. "You're going to watch her die."

"Peeta-" Prim squeaked.

"Cato?" Clove called for her District partner.

"She's going home to her sister!" Peeta yelled.

"Prim!" Rue shrieked.

Prim's fingers found her pocket. She grabbed the stun gun. She raised her fist in front of her. Cato saw the device. "What the-"

She swung her arm back and jammed it into his hip as hard as she could. He staggered as the sharp teeth hit the bones in the joint. He dropped her. Prim spun around, stabbed the gun into his ribs and pulled the trigger.

Cato screamed and jerked and spasmed; falling to the ground and twitching violently. Prim stared, the gun clasped in her hand.

"Prim!" She felt the impact on her back just as Cato's shoe kicked her in the face. She didn't understand she'd fallen down until she tasted dirt in her mouth. Peeta was pushing her down as he sat back up. She twisted at the sound of Clove's approaching footsteps.

"No!" Peeta rolled off Prim and caught Rue as she fell. Clove's knife was in her ribs.

"Peeta!" Prim screamed as Clove reached them, knife ready in her hand.

Peeta released Rue and ducked forward. Time slowed for Prim to watch him grab the knife he'd dropped. In a fluid motion, he used his left hand to shove Clove's armed hand up and out of the way while his right drove his knife into her lung.

They stood motionless, locked in each other's arms.

"I'm sorry," Peeta whispered to Clove's surprised eyes. "I'm so sorry."

She relaxed and he slowly lowered her to the ground. She blinked as he laid her out. He held her hand. Her eyes closed slowly.

He looked over to where Prim had crawled to Rue. "Is she...?"

Prim nodded. She closed her friend's unseeing eyes.

Cato gurgled. They looked over in alarm. He struggled to his feet. He was looking at Clove's blood smeared over Peeta's hands and shirt.

"Prim," Peeta whispered. "Run."

They burst from the forest, running as fast as they could. Cato wasn't making human noises anymore, he was growling like a mutt, snarling at them in rage. Prim tripped and Peeta threw her up over his shoulder to carry her again. She bounced roughly against his shoulder, watching Cato chase them. She held up the stun gun in case he got closer.

"Get on top!" Peeta yelled.

"What?" she asked. Then she was launched in the air and landed on top of the Cornucopia. She caught her breath and rolled over to help Peeta on top. He yanked the knife from his pocket and looked around frantically. Cato was closing fast.

"He can climb!" Prim yelled. "What do we do?"

Peeta looked at her. "Get behind me."

Cato reached the Cornucopia's edge and began to climb. The handful of blades in his pockets clanked against one another. Prim looked down at their shoes. She looked back up at Peeta. "Rubber soles," she blurted out.

"What?"

She held up the stun gun, then squatted down to the enormous metal conductor they stood upon. Cato's hands were flat on the metal as he pulled himself up the side. He saw her finger on the trigger.

"I'm sorry," Prim whispered. She flipped the trigger.

* * *

"Is it over?" Prim's whisper was quiet and fearful. She pressed her cheek against Peeta's chest.

Peeta lifted his head and looked down over the side of the Cornucopia.

Cato's body lay mangled from the fall at the mouth. His knives were spread around him like sunbeams. Peeta turned back to Prim.

"It's over."

She started to laugh and cry at the same time, hysterical and exhausted and finally overcome. He guided her to the side of the Cornucopia. Sliding down the side, he reached up and caught her as she jumped down. He covered her eyes as they passed Cato. He walked her fifty yards from the Cornucopia.

She stumbled with fatigue and he picked her up on his back to carry her to the edge of the lake. He sat her down against a tall, strong oak. He shrugged off the backpack and dropped it by her side. He lowered himself to the ground and took her hand.

She smiled up at him gratefully.

"Okay, Prim. I need you to listen to me now."

Her brow furrowed and her eyes grew dark.

"I need you to sit right here," he went on. "Watch the lake. Don't turn around at all. When you hear the cannon, the hovercraft will come right here and get you. Don't turn around, Prim."

She looked back to Cato's knives scattered around his body.

"No!" Her shrill scream echoed across the water.

She climbed on to him, kicking and grabbing at his shirt. "No!"

"Prim, you have to be brave," Peeta said, fighting the tears. "You have to be brave now, okay?"

"No!" She fought him as he pushed her away and started to walk back to the Cornucopia. She kicked over the backpack as she clawed to hang on to him. "Peeta, don't!"

"Prim, stop!" He was crying now. He pushed her away but she came back. He pushed her down and started to run but she already had his leg and made him fall. She was screaming as she sobbed.

"Prim!" He shouted at her with a shaky voice but she crawled up his body to cling to his neck. He clambered to his knees and tried to push her away. She held him fast.

He cried with her. He drew a shaking breath and climbed to his feet. He carried her back to the tree.

He set her down and she pulled back to whisper. "Peeta, no."

He leaned in and kissed her forehead. She didn't notice him pick up the rope where it had fallen out of the pack when she kicked it.

Peeta grabbed her hands quickly and wrapped the rope around her arms. By the time she had recovered her shock he was winding the rope around the tree. She screamed at him.

"You've got to go home, Prim," he cried. "You are going to go home and be with your mom and your sister."

"No," Prim wailed, burning her wrists as she struggled against the knots. "You're going to teach me how to make pies," she sobbed. "You're going to make Katniss a strawberry cake!"

"I can't Prim," he whispered. "I can't go home. There's only one Victor."

"I don't want to be a Victor," she cried. "I don't want to win the Hunger Games."

"Prim," he said gently, holding her again. "You're going to get a big house. And lots of chocolate. And a bed all to yourself and a pen for Lady and you and Katniss are going to have everything you ever dreamed of."

"It doesn't matter if it costs you."

His breath caught in his lungs. "I have to go now, Prim."

He kissed her forehead again and turned his back on her screams. He walked slowly towards the knives glinting in the rich, green grass.

"Let him live!"

Her cry turned him around. She had stretched as far as she could from the tree, the rope straining against her small arms. She was screaming at the sky full of cameras.

"Please let him live!" she begged. "Please!"

The air was silent as she waited for an answer. None came.

He turned back and walked to the body. He looked down at Cato. The beautiful young man was contorted and burned from the electrocution. His pity overwhelmed the horror. He turned his eyes to a long, eight-inch blade by the cold right hand.

He picked it up and measured it against his sternum. The knife was strong. It would go through to his heart.

Her screams started again. They were different. He spun around.

The mutt broke from the tree-line. It was advancing on her quickly.

His feet pounded against the grass. It was a jolt of electricity with each step. He was hurtling through space.

The teeth punctured her neck.

The wind roared in his ears.

The claws tore at her flesh.

His heart was pounding enough to burst.

She fell to the ground.

He was on the mutt with the knife. He stabbed it. Again. And again. And again. It roared and tried to turn around. He threw the knife down. He grabbed its muzzle. He twisted with everything he had inside him.

The crunch of the breaking neck was loud. Then everything was silent.

He held his breath. He crawled around the dead animal.

She was lying on her side. There was a patch of red seeping from underneath her arm.

"No no no no no no," he said in panicked little whispers. He rolled her gently.

"Peeta?"

Her neck was streaming. He ripped off his sleeve and flipped it inside out against the dirt and sweat and pressed gently against the wound. "Shhh, Prim. Don't talk." He looked for the knife.

"I'm so tired," she croaked.

He found the knife. "You're going to be home soon. And your mom is going to have a blanket to wrap you up, nice and cozy. And you'll be sleeping in a warm bed."

He plunged the knife into his torso. He was surprised how cold it felt. It wasn't until he was pulling it out that the pain reached his brain.

"Peeta?" Prim was trying to focus on him but she couldn't move.

He pushed the knife inside again. He tasted blood in his mouth. He forced his eyes to the sky. "Come for her now. Please!"

But they wouldn't. Not until he was dead.

"Peeta, will you sing to me?"

He ripped the knife out again. It was slippery where his fingers were coated with his blood.

"I can't sing," he whispered painfully. He could hear his heartbeat fading from his ears. "Katniss can sing. I love it when she sings. I love her," he whispered. His arms gave out and he fell onto Prim.

"Peeta?"

Prim closed her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

_It's a short chapter, but I couldn't leave you all not knowing._

The room was bright and cold. Sounds drifted in and out. There was a sharp buzzing noise. Pain. Relief. Blackness.

* * *

"Hey. Look who's awake."

Prim opened her eyes. Haymitch was smiling down at her.

She stretched and winced. "My neck hurts."

"You're still recovering," he told her softly. She sat up.

It looked like a sterile white box. She was on the only furniture. A soft, white, firm mattress. She looked around. She and Haymitch were alone.

She felt the tears come quickly. "He-" She started to scream.

The morphling rushed to her vein automatically and she fell back unconscious.

* * *

She woke up as they were dressing her.

"Oh thank the stars!" Venia said. "Cinna! She's awake. She won't need that adrenaline shot after all!"

She blinked. Her hair and makeup were done. She was wearing a pale pink gown. She was propped up in a chair and Flavius was painting her nails.

"What-?"

Cinna was at her side. "Prim, it's nearly time for your ceremony," he smiled at her. "You're a Victor."

She looked at her nails. They were fashioned into little primrose petals. She opened her mouth to speak. No words came.

"Prim?"

She couldn't hear him. She looked at the petals. She tried to remember. He had been by her side. He had been covering her. But then it was dark and he was gone. She couldn't remember if she'd thanked him.

"Prim?"

It seemed very important now. Had she remembered to thank him?

"Prim."

Hands on her shoulders brought her back. Haymitch was shaking her. "Prim, can you hear me?" She blinked and looked around. How did she get out of the preparation room? "Prim?" She nodded in a daze. "Okay. Let's go."

She followed him to the elevator but realized she couldn't feel anything. The dress. The shoes. Everything in her was numb. The elevator door closed.

"Prim."

She looked up at Haymitch.

"You have to make this work."

She frowned.

"They're very upset, really, really upset, Prim. The outcome was bad for Snow. He's not happy. You have to make them sympathize."

She blinked. "What?"

He stared at her. "Do you understand?"

The door opened. He was obliged to stay quiet. She followed him down the hallway, blinking in confusion. Outcome? That he'd died so she could live? She thought surely Tributes had killed themselves before in the Arena. Maybe not to save another, she thought. She remembered the times when she thought it would be easier to die than to face what lay ahead. But then he would say something, hold her hand, and she'd forget that option ever existed.

She felt empty.

"He's already on, send her out! Cue Caesar!" Prim listened to the attendants half-heartedly. What could she say to Caesar that wouldn't end in tears?

She heard his voice. "Ladies and Gentleman, let's bring her out! Let's bring out Primrose Everdeen!"

Prim felt Haymitch's hand push her into the spotlight. She squinted as she walked onto the stage. She couldn't see any of the thousands of cheering views. She held up her hand to shield her eyes.

"Peeta?" she whispered.

He was standing with Caesar. Just a few yards in front of her. She couldn't move. It couldn't be real.

"Prim," he breathed.

She didn't even realize she was running until she crashed into him. He winced as her shoulder hit where the blade had pierced him. She knew he was real.

"I thought," she blubbered, "You…I saw…"

He knelt down. He wiped the tears from her face and she threw her arms around his neck. "I'm okay. We're okay, Prim."

She cried and cried until Caesar looked impatient.

"We're nearly out of time," he joked. Peeta grinned and set Prim down. They settled into their chairs.

"You've made it back to the Capitol," Caesar said needlessly. "And set a new precedent: two Victors. Peeta, we all saw you try to sacrifice your life for this little girl. What were you thinking in those last moments?"

Peeta glanced at Prim. She thought he looked nervous. "I thought if I died quickly enough, your incredible doctors here could save her." Prim watched his eyes. He was remembering lines. She tried to remember what Haymitch had told her. "I just wanted her to go home to Katniss so strongly, it gave me the strength to use the knife."

"And what incredible strength! Did you see him with that mutt?" The audience cheered as they played the clip of Peeta breaking the mutt's neck again. Prim saw Peeta flinch at the crunching noise.

"And Prim. Sweet Prim. What were you thinking during those last heroic moments?"

She blinked and swallowed hard. "I wanted him to go home. I think my sister will really like him. She doesn't have a boyfriend."

The audience laughed at the innocent, sweet expression she plastered on her face. Caesar cheered along with them. "Well, why don't we ask her? Katniss, will you join us?"

The audience gasped with excitement.

Peeta and Prim whirled around to the stage wings behind them.

The dark haired girl was clearly shoved into the bright lights. She blinked at their intensity and squinted towards the seats. Peeta stared. She hardly looked like herself without dirt on her face and hunting boots on her feet.

"Prim," was all she could say. Prim screamed and ran to her.

She fell to her knees to take Prim in her arms, her long midnight blue gown puddling on the stage. Prim cried and cried into her shoulder. "Katniss," she sobbed.

"Prim," her sister breathed, unable to find any other words.

"And there's someone else to see you, Katniss," Caesar hinted with a grin. Katniss lifted her eyes to Peeta. He stood at the chair where he'd been interviewing, staring at her. She carefully stood, the unfamiliar high heels catching on her gown.

They stared at one another.

Peeta held out his hand. "Hi, I'm Peeta," he laughed nervously. The audience laughed riotously and applauded. Katniss flushed and threw herself forward to embrace him. They cheered as she kissed his cheek and held onto him.

"Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you."

He pulled back to look her in the eyes. She pressed her lips to his and the crowd deafened them with their cheers.

* * *

Katniss was holding Prim's hand in the elevator. Haymitch was fuming. He looked to Peeta and Prim. "You have no idea how close you both were to getting executed."

"What happened?" Prim whispered. "I was out for so long..."

"They thought you were both going to die," Haymitch told them. "Peeta, what the hell were you thinking? You don't get to call the shots how you die in the Arena. They wanted Prim to kill you or you to kill Prim, end of story."

"Why didn't you tell them to kill me off?" Peeta asked. "Couldn't I have died on the operating table? Panem would have loved Prim as a Victor-"

"The damn cameramen followed you both into the treatment rooms," Haymitch spat. "Some privacy. Half of Panem saw your liver. Among other things," he mumbled. Peeta blanched.

"They stitched up your aorta with thread made of unbreakable polymer," Katniss told Prim, squeezing her hand.

"They couldn't let either of you die with everyone watching," Haymitch added uselessly. "Those stupid cameramen were only thinking of their ratings, not the aftermath. Not of your lives," he muttered.

"Oh," Prim looked at her ballet flats.

"It's all right, Prim," Katniss said, squeezing her hand. "You're here. Nothing else matters." Peeta glanced at Katniss with a shy smile. He was about to speak when the elevator doors opened. They set their faces with blank smiles and walked out through the crowd of fans.

Peeta helped push the crowd back for Katniss and Prim to board the train, but the fanatical viewers

starting grabbing at him instead. Haymitch pushed them away with his suitcase and climbed on board after them. Effie showed Prim and Katniss their rooms, opposite a seating area which separated Peeta's sleeping room from theirs. Peeta noticed Katniss putting her things in Prim's bunk rather than the separate one. He smiled. It would take her some time to get used to her own room without Prim.

She looked down the hallway and caught his eye. He blushed. She didn't look away. She stared until Prim called for her.

He moved to his bunk and stretched out on the bed. The sensation was more comforting than anything he'd ever imagined: he was alive, Prim was safe, and Katniss was one room away.


	8. Chapter 8

_This is not my favorite chapter; I've been thinking of changing it but I made you wait so long it wasn't fair! If I revise it again I'll let you know when I post Chapter 9._

Katniss was sitting alone in the dining car when Peeta stumbled in. He shook away the remnants of the dream that had woken him; a misty vision of claws and beacons.

"Oh. Hi." He started then stopped, embarrassed that he hadn't changed from his pajamas. "Um. I thought...I'd beat everyone to breakfast."

"It's past noon. It's just overcast."

"Past noon?"

"Prim's still asleep too," she said quietly. "She's still tired."

"Oh."

She watched him for a moment. "I don't think...I don't have...I'm not good with talking."

"Okay," he said slowly, crossing to her and sitting beside her at the feast. He noticed she'd taken a strawberry cake from the platter. It was picked apart on her plate, but she hadn't eaten it. Something else was on her mind.

She started again. "I don't know..." She stopped.

"Katniss, you don't have to sa-," he murmured.

"What you did for my sister. It's... I owe you everything. For what you did for me. I don't know how to say. I thought I'd never see her again. I don't know." Her eyes were wide. "She was by my side. Last night. She was back. It was my sister. You gave me that." She stopped. She pressed a hand over her mouth.

He reached over and gently rested his hand on the hand she'd left on the tabletop. "You're welcome. Really, any time." She stared. "That was kind of a joke. A bad one," he said. "I was trying to make you smile."

"I think I'm too happy to smile," she told him.

"Well, that's strange," he commented.

She nodded and focused. A smile struggled to find its way across her mouth. "It's like I'm asleep," she breathed. "I never thought..."

"Peeta!" Prim's scream tore through the train.

"Prim!" He leapt up, but Katniss was still faster and beat him to her cabin by two steps. She shoved open the door and fell inside.

"Prim!"

She was sitting upright in bed; her eyes wild and glazed. "Peeta!" He dashed to the bed and grabbed her shoulders. Katniss leapt up onto the mattress and pressed her hands to Prim's cheeks.

"Prim? Prim, wake up! You're dreaming!" she shouted.

Prim blinked, once. Twice. She shook her head. "Katniss?"

"I'm here," Katniss whispered.

"Where am I?"

"You're on the train," Peeta told her. "We're going home. Back to Twelve. It's all over." Prim held out her arms to him and he pulled her into his arms. "It's okay, little duck. It's all over."

Katniss stared. He motioned her over. "Hold her," he mouthed. She nodded and slipped over to them, wrapping her arms around Prim's back. Peeta slid one arm free and encircled Katniss.

"We'll never let anything happen to you, Prim," he whispered. "You're safe with us."

He could feel Katniss' heart beating under his palm.

Prim settled and lay back down. Katniss sat next to her, holding her hands and stroking her hair. Peeta turned to give them privacy.

"No!" Prim's hand shot out and grabbed his sleeve. "Please stay."

"I think Effie might have a fit if I'm in your room," Peeta smiled, looking down at his pajamas.

"Please stay," Katniss whispered. "I'll take the blame. She calls me 'the uncultured one from Twelve' when she thinks I can't hear her."

He melted at her smile and sat down on the mattress on the other side of Prim. "How did they get you to the Capital?" he wondered aloud.

"After you...when we thought you were both gone, the hovercraft came for you. The cameras on the ship were recording, and the Gamemakers sent in a few others." She shuddered. "The feed was live for hours while they tried to keep you alive," she told Peeta. She looked to Prim. "When the doctor said out loud he thought you'd make it I heard the hovercraft outside. They pulled me away from Mother." she trailed off.

"Oh, Katniss," Prim apologized.

"It wasn't your fault," Katniss insisted. "They took me on the ship and said I was coming here. I asked why; if you were okay, but they wouldn't tell me anything more. Your friend Cinna finally explained when he was dressing me." She rubbed at her face distractedly. "I wasn't allowed to see you yet; they wanted to surprise you."

"It worked," she grinned. "There's no one I wanted to see more. Oh! Except you, Peeta," Prim blushed.

He smiled and pretended to roll his eyes in indignance. "Sure, sure."

"No, really," Katniss grabbed a hold of his wrist. "Really, I can't imagine...if Prim hadn't..."

Prim giggled. "Katniss, you're so terrible with words. She means thank you, Peeta."

He smiled at Katniss, feeling her warm fingers wrapped tightly around his bones. "You're welcome."

She smiled.

* * *

The train platform was so crowded they couldn't get off the stairs until the Peacekeepers cleared a path. When the white suited men approached, Katniss shrunk back and set her mouth in a hard line. Prim heard her sister's screams echoing from that day not so long ago and shuddered. Her hand snuck from her side to grip Peeta's.

They stepped down into the barrage of flashbulbs and blinked painfully in the light. There was pushing and shoving and then arms around them. Peeta smelled bread and wood stoves and clung to his father. Prim smelled lavender and thyme and the woods and pressed her face into her mother's heart. She could feel her crying into Prim's hair. Katniss was behind them, rubbing her shoulders to keep her calm.

Peeta took a step back from his sobbing father and wiped his nose. His mother pulled him close and kissed his cheek. "Welcome home, Peeta," she whispered in his ear. His twin brothers yanked him in and hugged him.

"We didn't think we'd see you again," Rye blurted out in a shaking voice.

"You're not supposed to tell him that," Kirsch pestered him.

"Mr. Mellark?" Prim's little chirp came from behind Peeta. They turned to look at her. She ducked forward and hugged Peeta's father.

The flashbulbs went mad.

"Thank you so much," she stammered to his stomach. "Thank you." Peeta saw his mother flinch as Prim pulled back and her bright blue eyes shone.

"Um. And this is Katniss," Peeta said slowly, holding out his arm and taking Katniss' hand. He pulled her a bit closer to his family.

"Hi," Katniss forced out. The cameras snapping made her look more skittish and anxious that she usually did around crowds.

"So nice to meet you," Mr. Mellark said, taking her hand in his warm palm. "I've heard many good things," he winked. She blushed. Peeta's brothers elbowed him and made teasing noises.

"Katniss." Mrs. Mellark held out her hand and shook the girl's coolly. Her fingers were much less welcoming than her husband's. "You look just like your father."

"Yes," Katniss frowned. "Um."

"Lily." Mrs. Mellark nodded icily towards Mrs. Everdeen.

"Anise," she replied. Prim stared back and forth. "We should get you girls home," she said abruptly. "You need to rest."

"I slept on the train!" Prim protested.

Peeta jumped in. "You're right, Mrs. Everdeen." He looked towards Prim. "We have to see our new houses."

Prim gasped. "Our new house!" She jumped off the platform and began to run towards the Victor's Village. The gathered crowd laughed appreciatively. Katniss shook her head and ran after her.

Peeta watched his mother murmur something to his father. "We're going to go make some cakes for all the feasts," Mr. Mellark said quickly. At Peeta's confused expression, he explained, "The whole district is celebrating you, son. Parcel Day hasn't come around in a decade," he said, squeezing Peeta's shoulder. "Rye and Kirsch will show you your house. Come by the shop later, okay? We want to see you," he leaned in, squeezing Peeta's hand.

"My house?" Peeta whispered. "Just mine?"

"Later," his father insisted.

Rye and Kirsch dragged Peeta off the platform and hurried towards the Victor's Village. Peeta glanced around and saw Haymitch talking to the reporters along with Effie. He spied Peeta watching and nodded surreptitiously. Peeta gave up and followed his 19-year-old brothers trailing behind the sprinting Prim and Katniss.

He jogged until he had caught up with Mrs. Everdeen, who was walking quickly but far more calmly than her overexcited children.

"Mrs. Everdeen," he called.

She spun. "Oh, Peeta." She smiled and pulled him in close. "Thank you. Thank you so much. "You saved me, too. I don't know if I could have gone on without Prim."

"You have Katniss," he whispered.

"She doesn't need me," she sighed. "She's such a strong young woman. I can see why you like her," she hinted as she pulled back. "But she doesn't need a mother like Prim. Thank you. For saving all of us." She stroked his hair off his forehead.

He spied his mother watching from the train platform.

* * *

Katniss watched Peeta's brothers wrestle him to the ground of his new living room. Prim yelped and ran to pull the lamp off the rocking side table and hurried away from the fray.

"Get off!" Peeta struggled as Kirsch sat on him.

"Showing off for your girlfriend?" Rye giggled and winked at Katniss. She turned nearly as red as Peeta as Rye grabbed a pillow off the sofa and started to whack Peeta.

"Is this how boys show they missed each other?" Prim whispered.

"I guess so," Katniss frowned. "Gale fights with Rory and Vick sometimes."

"Poor Posy," murmured Prim as they watched Peeta flip Kirsch into Rye and run for the stairs. "I'll save you Peeta!" Prim ran after him, leaving Katniss alone as Kirsch and Rye dove after their brother.

Katniss sat alone in the quiet living room. She looked around. It was similar to their new house save the colors were a bit different. The front porch was wide and clean, two large wicker chairs set around a wicker table rested under the living room window. There was a closet directly inside the door on the left and to the right a large living room with polished wood floors. The fireplace was large and surround with overstuffed furniture. The arch to the kitchen was large and she could see Peeta had the fancy double ovens that she had puzzled over in their kitchen. Between the entry closet and the bathroom under the stairs lay the front steps to the bedrooms overhead, where she could hear heavy boys' footsteps pursued by giggling patters of a small girl's feet.

She heard creaking and leaned back on the sofa. Peeta appeared, sneaking carefully down the back staircase that led into the kitchen. He saw her. She raised an eyebrow. He motioned to the back porch door with a questioning expression.

She smiled. She followed.

They jumped off the back porch and jogged towards the woods. "Where should we go?" Peeta asked. "They know my usual hiding spots!"

"I know a place," Katniss smiled.

* * *

"This is where you used to live?" Peeta asked. Something about the empty and silent shack told him to keep his voice low.

Katniss nodded and ran her fingers along the rough and aging wood of the window sill. "All my life."

He heard the tone. "You didn't want to leave?"

She thought before she spoke. "I didn't want Prim to spend another winter in this house."

"But..." he said slowly.

"But I didn't want to leave, no."

"I wouldn't either." She looked over at him. "No, I get it," he said. "I didn't really think that I'd be leaving home. I just got home and now...I'm still not there."

Katniss was tentative. "Um...why isn't your family moving with you?"

Peeta chewed his lip.

"Oh no." He looked up. "Please," she whispered. "Tell me it isn't true. Is Prim...oh no." She pressed her hands over her face. "She said it was a lie!"

"It is a lie, Katniss," Peeta said quickly. "It's not that. It's..." He stopped. "My dad still loves your mom. He'd take care of her if he could. For nothing in return," he added quickly. "He'll always love her. And my mom knows that."

"How...how?" Katniss whispered.

"Because," Peeta whispered. "I told her."

He shifted uncomfortably. "The first day of school he walked me to the gates. That's when I saw you," Peeta smiled, a hint of blush creeping onto his cheeks. "I saw your red dress and your two braids. And your mother was kissing you goodbye." Peeta frowned sadly. "He sighed. In a way I didn't understand at the time. I asked who you were, and he told me. And then he said when he was young he was going to marry your mother, but she ran off with your dad."

Peeta shook his head. "I didn't know what that meant at five. I was too busy staring at you. And when you sang in (the?) music assembly." Guilt clouded his face. "I went home right after school. Mom was in the kitchen, making cookies. She was so excited for me. I ran in and said I'd met the prettiest girl in the world. She asked me who it was and I said it was the daughter of the woman Daddy loved."

Katniss stopped breathing.

"Nothing's been the same since," Peeta sighed. "I ruined everything that day."

"Peeta-" Katniss whispered.

"No, no," he said, trying to hide a sniffle. "It's okay. It's been a long time. Dad forgave me. Mom...is trying."

"It's not your fault," she whispered.

He smiled. "Thank you for saying so."

"You don't believe me?"

He shook his head with a smile. "I honestly thought it might be easier if I died in the Arena. Maybe they'd forget all that had happened...be able to move on. I guess I just made it worse when I admitted I still lov-"

Katniss bolted up and crossed to where he leaned on their rickety dining table. Peeta held his breath as she drew near. She took his hands in hers. "You just spent three months protecting my sister better than I could have." He began to argue, so she cut him off. "I know you would never do anything to hurt your family - anyone deliberately. I know that. Everyone knows that now. You gave me bread when I was starving," she whispered, looking away. "I know your heart."

He watched her mouth shape the words. "Thank you."

"Any time," she smiled, awkwardly trying to mimic his joke. He laughed kindly. She let his hands go.

They watched one another in silence.

"So," he smiled.

"So," she breathed. "So you're my boyfriend?"

"Oh. Um," Peeta felt his face catch fire. "I mean, I thought...we should..."

"No, I mean," she said, "what will we tell the reporters? I was going to say I fell in love with you the day you gave me the bread. Prim told the story on the air, so everyone knows it. I think it will help."

"Help?"

She fidgeted. "I want...Panem to...to..," she stuttered, a slight sheen of sweat breaking on her forehead. "Haymitch says you both need to be adored by everyone...and you should be," she added, her voice cracking.

Peeta thought he'd never felt so awkward in his own body. His nerves were popping like a string of fireworks. He thought his heart was going to pound out of his chest. "Well...well," he tried to force words to string themselves together to make a sentence. "Well..."

She was so close. He wanted to lean forward. Just six inches. She was looking into his eyes. He couldn't breathe. She was so close.

"Katniss? Are you in there?"

She jumped a mile and shook her head. "Oh." She frowned in confusion. "Oh, um. Oh."

"Katniss?"

"I'm in here, Gale!" she called weakly.

Peeta thought the room grew a bit cold as the door opened.


	9. Chapter 9

_Again, it has been far too long since I posted. Apologies! This shall definitely be my last WIP. Thank you for your patience and inspiration and to my devoted beta, eeg01!_

**Chapter 9 **

"You talked to the girl? That Katniss?" Effie asked as she stirred her tea, eyeing Haymitch as he added a splash of bourbon to the tea she'd poured for him. It had taken her twenty minutes to find the standard Victor-issued copper kettle in his disastrous kitchen. She noted the emblem of Panem engraved on the side had been buffed harshly with steel wool despite the kettle's evident lack of use.

"A little. In the morning before we got back here," he said, grimacing at the tea diluting his drink.

"And you told her?"

"I told her that she's with him now."

"Hmm. How did she take him?" Effie sipped her tea.

"Not bad."

Effie raised an eyebrow.

Haymitch sighed and set down his cup. "What is she supposed to say? She loves her sister, she wants them safe. She said okay, I said okay and then she left."

"Is she fond of him?"

"How should I know?"

"Did you ask?"

"No."

"Oh for the love of..." Effie rolled her eyes. "Men."

"What does it matter if she does or not? It's not like either of them have a choice anymore."

"That doesn't mean it doesn't matter. She's sixteen. The age of indiscretion. If I knew I'd have a better chance of knowing what damage control needs to be done." She took in Haymitch's blank expression. "You don't know, do you?"

"Know what?"

Effie threw up her free hand and set down her cup. "She had a boyfriend."

"What?"

"Well, a companion anyway. The neighbors couldn't confirm whether they were a couple, but teenagers that spend that much time alone together aren't studying arithmetic."

"Shit," Haymitch breathed.

"Shit indeed," Effie parroted. "I'll find her and explain further, but I suggest you find out this young man - Gale Hawthorne - and have a word with him."

"What am I supposed to say?" Haymitch protested.

"That this is for their own safety. If he interferes he'll put his family at risk too."

Haymitch sighed and set down his cup. "I don't think these kids have any idea of what they're up against, Trinket."

"They've been to the Games, Abernathy. They know." Effie set down her cup and rubbed her hands together. She looked across the counter at him. "You know, it's nice to finally be doing something."

Haymitch stared. "What?"

"After the season is over," she explained. A slight smile whispered over her mouth. She tugged at a white and purple spiral that slipped from her updo. "I go home, you know. To the Capital. I live on the very southern tip. I go home, and I sit and I wait for the next year. I wait and I hope that maybe next year I'll have someone stronger, someone smarter. But this year...I'm still here. I'm not sitting in the sunroom looking at the Boiling Lakes."

"You're glad you're not bored?"

Her face twisted. "I'm glad I'm useful."

Haymitch snorted and shot back his tea.

"What?"

"You're glad you're useful. At their expense."

"On their behalf! Dammit, Abernathy, is everything a threat to you? Can you ever trust in anyone else? No wonder you're always alone in this decrepit place." She pushed the teacup off the counter and into the sink, clearly disappointed when it didn't break. She stomped to the front door, snatching her clinking seashell bag as she went.

"Where are you going?"

"To do some good and avoid killing you."

She slammed the door.

Haymitch watched her heels dig into the soft grass as she struggled over to the Everdeens manor house next to his. She had bothered him more this year than any other Games. It was starting to worry him that she was so frequently on his mind. He shook his head as he walked to the back of the house to finish his bourbon tea.

Outside his window, a fair figure appeared on the horizon and he squinted to see who was emerging from the wooded border of the Victor's Village that lead out to the Seam. His heart sank when Peeta's features crystallize into an expression of disappointment.

He waited until the boy was twenty yards from his own back porch on the other side of Haymitch's house before kicking open the door and shouting.

"Mellark. Get in here!"

* * *

"What did you talk about? With him?" Gale asked quietly.

"Shhh," Katniss whispered as she eyed the quail poking along the edge of the field.

Gale watched her watching the birds. She was tightly coiled in a crouched position; her energy focused forward on the pinpoint of her target.

"Did you tell him-"

"Shhh."

"Katniss-"

The arrow missed the quail as she jumped at his full voice. She sighed out and set her bow down on the grass. "No."

"Why not?"

"Why does he need to know?" She felt a twinge at how callous it sounded out loud. But why did he need to know about one kiss?

Gale stood up and turned to leave.

"Gale...what happened. You know why. I was worried. For Prim. I wasn't..." She stopped, unsure what she meant to say. "Gale, I don't mean. I just. I appreciate...what you did. What you were trying to do. That night when I thought Prim was...when Cato was after them. I just." She licked her lips. "I'm not good with words."

He shook his head. "You're not. But I know you. You want to protect Prim. And he protected her, so you think you owe him."

"He's not just an obligation, Gale," she said, flailing out. "What am I supposed to do? What was that night?"

"I know what I want, Katniss. Do you?"

She set her jaw. "I want my family safe, Gale. And...and you're part of that."

"What part?"

"Stop it. They'll come after you if you mess with this."

"Fine. I'll stop making a mess of this."

"Gale, that's not what I said!"

But it was useless. He was already leaving and she knew him well enough to know that stride would not halt or turn back to her.

She sat down in the field and watched the quail skitter across the grass.

* * *

"Where is your darling sister?" Effie sing-songed as she pranced into the parlor, tapping her heels on the doorframe to shake the thick dirt off on the porch.

Prim raised an eyebrow. She was fairly certain no one had ever called Katniss "darling" in sincerity. "I think she took Peeta out to the meadow to hide from his brothers. They were beating him up in welcome."

Effie frowned. "Is that...normal?"

"For boys? Yes," Mrs. Everdeen smiled as she brought a tray of cookies to the parlor. "I asked Katniss to come home by five, she'll be in soon. Is everything all right?"

"Oh yes," Effie lied smoothly. "I just thought she ought to develop a talent alongside her sister. She'll certainly be showcased with you when reporters stop by. Why not be ready?" Her smile felt pinched.

"Katniss can sing so beautifully!" Prim burst out. "She should do that!"

"Perfect! Singing is very dainty," Effie agreed. "What do you do, Primrose?"

Prim frowned. "Well, I can stand on my head." She leaned forward to demonstrate before her mother reminded her sharply she was wearing a dress. "Oh. Well, I can name plants quickly. And I'm good with a sewing needle. But mostly I just love plants."

"Then you'll be a botanist," Effie told her. "Let's start you growing a very temperamental plant."

"Like what?"

"I've no idea, you're the plant expert," Effie told her. "I'll look at the shops in the Capital, but I do think something native to your District is better."

"What about roses?" Mrs. Everdeen suggested.

"That would be lovely."

"What is Peeta's talent?" Prim asked.

Effie smiled. "He tells me he paints. He said he'll have something to show me next week so we can evaluate if it will do for the tour. I hope he can create a good semblance of your sister."

The back screen door slammed.

"There she is!" Mrs. Everdeen and Effie sang out in unison.

Katniss frowned at the chorus. "What's everyone looking at?"

"Panem's latest sweetheart!" Effie was smiling so hard it looked like a grimace. Katniss looked horrified. "Primrose tells me you sing?"

Katniss shot Prim a glance. "Yes," she said slowly.

"Good. I think you'll need to develop a talent for the tour. Just to gain a few popularity points."

"I'm not singing."

Effie's smile faltered. "All right. What else do you do?"

Katniss thought. "I'm good with... " She caught her mother's stiff head shake. She had nearly forgotten Effie was allied with the Capital for all her frivolity and idiocy. "Nothing."

"So it's singing or nothing?"

Katniss nodded firmly.

"Well, it's going to have to be something. Think it over," Effie said curtly. "Now, I'd like a word in private if you don't mind."

"I do," Katniss said.

"Katniss," Prim hissed. "She's helping us out. Please."

Katniss sighed. "I'm tired, I've been hunting."

"This will just take a minute," Effie said. She was surprisingly firm for a woman Katniss thought to be stupid.

"Okay," she demurred. "Upstairs?"

"Lovely."

Katniss kicked off her boots and jogged up the stairs. Effie looked at the earth caked on her delicate heels and sadly took off her own shoes to ascend the plush white carpet. Katniss stared as she awkwardly arrived at the top of the stairs.

"What's wrong?"

"I haven't had my shoes on in someone's home in a long time," Effie laughed. "Shoes make the outfit, you know. Or I guess you don't-" she muttered as she eyed Katniss' attire.

Katniss spun and walked into her room. Effie closed the door behind her. Katniss perched on her bed.

"So."

Katniss didn't answer.

"Katniss, I realize this is a difficult transition-"

"Gale and I aren't lovers."

"Good. Keep it that way." Effie startled Katniss with her abruptness. She paused before continuing. "Do you...like Peeta?"

Katniss frowned. "Of course I do."

"No, I mean," Effie sat down on the bed next to Katniss. "Do you think you could love him?"

Katniss didn't answer.

"Well, maybe not love. That's a bit soon. But...be fond of? Be with?"

"I don't know what you're asking," Katniss frowned.

"You'll need to spend plenty of time with him. And your sister, of course. You'll need to be a partner to him. Can you do that?"

"Yes," Katniss answered slowly.

"Good. These things aren't easy," Effie sighed. "Sometimes the arrangements just don't work out at all and terrible things happen." She saw Katniss' confusion and explained. "Do you remember Cressida? She was a Victor, oh, ten years ago? Well, you were wrong," she said as Katniss shook her head. "She told Caesar she was going to win for her boyfriend Argus so they could have a beautiful elaborate wedding like Eight had never seen before. And so she did. But she decided just a year later that she didn't actually want to marry Argus." Effie sighed. "Unfortunately, Panem loved Argus. He was so charming in his interviews! Shame."

Katniss slowed her breathing.

"Cressida fell in love with a nice young man named Low, but he wasn't as popular or charming as Argus. And he was a year younger than she...He was of course selected for the next Games. He died three days before their intended wedding date."

Katniss struggled to pull in air. "Wedding?"

"Yes, Katniss." Effie hesitated, but finally decided to rest her hand on Katniss shoulder. "So you see, I have to ask..."

She leaned in.

"Do you think you can be fond of Peeta Mellark? Forever?"

* * *

She was lying flat on her back in the yard, but he could still see her features under the stars. Peeta watched her out of his upstairs window for nearly ten minutes before he realized he had to go outside to her. As he crossed through Haymitch's yard, he could hear Prim singing inside the Everdeen's kitchen. The screen door was closed but the inner door was open, letting a shaft of light spill down the back steps. Katniss' form was just beyond where the light stopped.

"Are you all right?" he asked softly.

She didn't twist to look at him. "Yes," she said.

He sat down beside her. "I'm sorry about earlier. I think I made things awkward; being there at your house."

"Don't be. We weren't together. I know Gale made it seem..." She sat up. "It was...one kiss. And...I wasn't thinking about him at the time."

"Oh. Who were-"

"Peeta."

He left it alone. The crickets chirped from all around. He plucked a beetle from her hair; splayed out across her back, loose and free from the braid. He leaned back on his palms and gazed up at the night sky.

"I prefer the real stars."

"Hmmm?" she asked.

"In the Arena. Those stars are just projections. There's a forcefield over them so you can't tell where you really are. Otherwise someone could try to rescue you."

"Oh."

An owl hooted. The patter of field mice running for cover brushed over the leaves in the nearby woods.

"I never thanked you."

"What?" he asked.

"For the bread. When I was dying."

"Oh." The memory of her drawn face and bony fingers gripping the loaf as he spied her through the window darted back. "You don't have to."

"I really do." She took a deep breath. "I've needed to for a long time. I've wanted to for a long time."

"Oh. Well. You're welcome." He smiled a little.

"I can't figure it out," she whispered.

"What?"

She turned her face to him. "Peeta, why do you like me?"

"Hunh?"

"Why do you like me? All this...because of me? How can this be worth it?"

He breathed a laugh until he realized she was serious. He began to stammer. "Katniss, you're just...incredible. I can't really say what it is."

She seemed dissatisfied. He struggled on. This seemed a very important night all of a sudden. "Or...do you know when you visit some place you've been a million times? And you know it so well that you're sure you know it, but it always surprises you. Like that edge of the meadow before the fence?"

Katniss sat up. "Where the dandelions grow?"

"Yeah. How we've all been there, we all played there as kids. But in spring it's always new."

"The dandelions make it new every year; it's never the same."

"Exactly. But still...always the same. That's what you are for me. I feel like I know everything and nothing all at once and I just can't wait to see what's going to happen next."

Katniss stared. Peeta sat up. He shook his head, "That was way too much to say right now. I'm sorry. This is such a weird time-"

She leaned over and pressed her palm over his mouth. "How can...how can you...say that?"

He pulled his mouth away. Her eyes were shining. "What?"

"How can you say all those words...and call _me_ incredible? I'm not the one..."

He froze as she gave up on her faltering words. Her fingers groped to his shoulders and pulled him to her. He heard his blood rushing in his ears as he leaned into her. Her mouth was warm. She was clumsy but driven; scrambling to figure it all out and desperate to understand him.

"Katniss? Are you out there? It's late!"

She pulled back with flushing cheeks. "Coming, Mom!" she called. She looked back to him. "Good night," she whispered. She slipped back to the house, closing the door and folding him into the darkness.

* * *

"Dandelions?" Effie blinked. "You're going to grow dandelions?"

"I'm going to try to splice dandelions with roses and see what happens!" Prim beamed. "It's like being a plant surgeon!"

Effie opened her mouth and closed it again. "I'm sorry, why are you doing this?"

"Peeta prefers dandelions," Katniss said quietly, hiding a smirk as she stripped feathers for her bows. The evening before played over her face in an unusual smile that Prim had been eyeing all morning.

"Hmm. Well, that is charming," Effie thought hard. "Okay, give it a shot. But have a backup plant. What are you doing?"

"Making arrows."

"What for?"

"Decoration."

"Do you make sculptures?"

"This isn't my talent, Effie."

"Well pick something!"

"How about making jewelry with those feathers?" her mother called from the sofa.

"I don't know anything about jewelry."

"Or hair extensions?" Effie asked.

"Why would I extend my hair?" Katniss looked at the braid that reached to her lower ribs. "I have enough."

"Oh for the love of-"

"Effie?"

"In here, Peeta!" Effie strolled over to the porch and pushed open the screen door. "At the Everdeen's."

Prim hopped up off the sofa and ran to the door. As Peeta appeared on the porch, she yanked open the screen and ran to embrace him.

"Hey there," he laughed, nearly dropping the large canvas-colored square tucked under his arm.

"I missed you," Prim mumbled into his shirt.

"I saw you yesterday afternoon," he frowned as she clutched on to his shirt.

"During the day."

Peeta was about to ask her meaning, but Effie shooed her inside. "You're letting bugs inside!"

"Oh, hello," Peeta said as he spied Effie. "I thought you'd be at Haymitch's."

"Why? Why would you think that?" she said too quickly.

"Um, you're our Mentors? You work together a lot."

"Oh. Yes. Well," Effie stammered. "What do you need?"

"I wanted to show you my painting. Hear what you think about it." His brow furrowed. "I'm not sure if this is a good idea after all."

"Why not?" Prim

Peeta looked at the square. "Um, why don't you go make some tea for Effie, Prim?"

She didn't move. "Why not?" she repeated.

He turned the square so its back was to her and pulled the sheet off for Effie.

Effie turned white. Mrs. Everdeen and Prim watched her, bewildered. The temperature in the room fell as Effie stared.

"I couldn't paint anything else," he choked out.

Katniss set down her feathers and slowly climbed to her feet. She saw Peeta flinch as she moved to see what he had painted.

It hurt to see.

Jane, her red cheeks nearly matching her hair as she laughed hard enough to take her to her knees. The groosling feathers darting out of the corner of the canvas; a flash of spectacles behind the trunk of a nearby birch. A face with dark brown curls dropping in from above. A pair of hateful red eyes were hidden in the trees.

"Oh, Peeta," Effie sighed. "You can't paint these."

"I know!" He threw the sheet back over the painting and tossed it onto the ground. Prim moved to peek before Mrs. Everdeen grabbed her shoulder and pushed her back to her seat. "I see them. All the time. I can't forget them. I try to paint anything - everything - else. But trees become the forest. Flowers become the Cornucopia. Birds become mutts." He stopped. Prim was pale.

Katniss watched him. "Will you paint me?"

"What?"

"I'll sit for you," she whispered. "Paint me."

He looked at the floor. "I don't want...you to become Clove."

"I won't," she assured him. "Just try."

He looked uncertain. "Just try," Effie parroted. She bent down and picked up the painting from where Prim had been edging closer to it surreptitiously. "I'll get rid of this." She walked outside briskly.

"What's she going to do with it?" Prim asked softly.

"Show it to Haymitch, probably." Peeta sighed. "So he can watch me."

Prim's eyes dropped to the book of plant splicing technique in front of her.

"Peeta, do you think...maybe your brothers could come and stay with you a few nights a week?" Peeta glanced over at Mrs. Everdeen where she had sat up. "Or maybe you could spend a few nights at the bakery? Just so...so you're not alone?"

"Rye and Kirsch have to get up at dawn to work; I think it would be hard for them to walk back so early," Peeta said thoughtfully.

"What about you going there?" Katniss asked.

He smiled. "They've already made it a storage room. I didn't have that much to move out."

Mrs. Everdeen frowned. "Peeta...I'm sorry-"

"No, please don't apologize! I'm fine. I'll be fine. It's okay, it'll just take some time."

Prim stood up. "Will you help me with some tea, Peeta?"

"I can help you," Katniss frowned.

"Thank you, but I'd really like Peeta's help."

Peeta glanced at Prim's confusing expression. "Sure, little duck." He followed her into the kitchen. She set the kettle on the stove and flicked on the burner, then motioned for him to follow her onto the back porch.

"What did you paint?" she whispered, glancing back to see if her mother was watching.

"Prim, don't ask that."

"I think I already know." Her eyes grew red. "I see them too. Every night."

"Prim." He held open his arms and let her dive into them. He pressed her mouth against his chest so her mother wouldn't hear the muffled whimpers.

"Why haven't you told your mother?" he whispered.

"I can't," she breathed. "I can't tell her what I see."

"What do you see?"

She looked up at him. "I see me killing Cato. Over and over and over again." She pulled away and rubbed her face quickly with her hands. "It was over. I was so happy it was over. I pushed it away. I thought about Katniss. I thought about my mom. But now...it's quiet. There aren't so many people. There isn't as much to do," she sighed shakily, looking out over the back yard. "And I can hear him screaming. And I can see him falling. And I know I did that."

Peeta gripped her shoulder. "Prim, you saved my life."

"I know," she cried. "I know we'd have both died. But I don't know if it's worth it anymore."

He yanked her back over to him and crushed her into his arms. "It's worth it, Prim. You're worth it."

The whistling teapot brought his eyes to the door.

Katniss wiped a tear from her eye and ran up the stairs before Prim turned around.

* * *

"I have to scratch my nose again."

Peeta smiled at the Katniss on the canvas, then looked up to the Katniss on the sofa. "I should just paint you scratching your nose."

"It itches!" she protested, her smile betraying her.

"I think you just hate sitting still," he laughed, setting down his paint brush. "That's all right, I'm getting stiff just sitting here. We should take a break." He stretched his back while she scratched at her nose vigorously.

He was rubbing his shoulders when he heard her clear her throat. "Um." He looked up.

She picked at her shirt. "So...is this what boyfriends and girlfriends do?"

"Well," his brow furrowed. "I don't think everyone paints, if that's what you mean."

"It isn't." She looked nervous. "I've never had a boyfriend. I don't know...what to do."

He laughed. "We just spend time together, Katniss. It's really that simple."

"Oh. Okay." She fidgeted again. "Doing what?"

His first thought made him blush fiery red and he tried to cough to cover his embarrassment. "Just...you know. Talking. Watching stars."

"Why are you so red?"

"It's warm in here, let's go for a walk."

The sun was much brighter outside, but the coming fall was on the cool breeze that swept along the road out to the rest of the District from the Village.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

"Sort of..." Peeta frowned. "I mean...it wasn't like this."

"You didn't save her sister from an Arena?" Katniss tried to joke.

"Well, no," Peeta smiled. "I mean, I was thirteen. Leevy was twelve and she kissed me behind the slag heap when we followed my brothers there. She called me her boyfriend for a day or two, then decided it was boring and dumped me."

"Why did they go to the slag heap?"

Peeta looked around frantically. "Look, are those quail?"

"Yes." She smiled. "I bagged three of them yesterday."

"You can hunt quail? Aren't they fast?"

"Yes."

He smiled.

"What?" she asked.

"You always surprise me."

She smiled briefly.

"Um. Yesterday. I know she's still having them," Katniss whispered. "The nightmares. She used to call for me, but now. I just hear her wake up...she...sometimes she calls for you." She shook her head. "I want to help. I don't know what to do."

"Don't blame yourself, Kat." Peeta stopped and turned to her. "This is something that is going to be...it's going to hurt for a long time. But she'll get through this, we just have to remind her she's still the sweetest girl in Twelve underneath all that's happened."

Katniss stared at him.

"How about I talk to Haymitch? See if he knows anything that's helped him or other Victors?"

She nodded.

"What?" he asked as she still stared.

"You called me Kat."

"Oh. Sorry," he smiled. "I called you that...in my head, I guess. Sort of a pet name."

She nodded. "I like it."

"Okay. Kat."

"Okay." She looked around. "Should we go to the slag heap?"

He nearly fell over. "What?"

"Why do people go there?"

"Ummm..." He cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh no."

"Yeah."

"Umm. Maybe...let's not go there."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Okay."

She was laughing with him before they took two more steps.

* * *

"Where do you go hunting?" Peeta asked as they sat in the meadow, arranging the bunches of wild flowers they'd collected into a wreath for Prim.

"In the woods. Just over there," she nodded behind him.

He glanced at the darkness of the dense trees. "Were you ever frightened?"

"At first. But after a while I got used to it. Besides, then I went with Gale-" She stopped and caught his eye.

"It's really okay, Katniss," Peeta said softly. "I know."

"But you don't!" she yelled, throwing down the foxglove. "Sorry," she huffed, seeing his confusion. "It's just...you're the fourth person to talk to me about this and I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Third?"

"Yes! Haymitch told me to stay away from Gale, Gale wants me to pick a side, which is just stupid, and Effie told me the same, and now you." She set her jaw. "He's my friend."

"I know."

"He was there for me when I needed him."

"I know."

"I don't want him to get hurt by this."

"I don't either."

"But he already is."

"Oh." He shifted uncomfortably. "Look, Katniss, I know this is...odd. But I'm keeping an eye on him. For safety!" he added quickly. "I don't want him to get in trouble because of...us. Me. This."

She shook her head. "I knew...I thought I knew what I was going to do."

"What do you mean?" Peeta asked.

"I thought I would never...be with anyone. Like a boyfriend. It's been so hard. Without my dad. For my mom and for Prim. I didn't want that to be me. But it would be."

Peeta remained silent.

"But then Prim...and you were there. And you saved her. Again and again. And," she was flushing red, "I started to...I was so scared I was going to lose her. But you were with her. And then I was scared I was going to lose you," she whispered.

He looked at her hands. She had shredded the daisies trapped in her fingers.

"I don't...I know what this is. Even though I've never felt it before," she murmured. "And it's...kind of terrifying." She looked up at him. "I feel stupid. Say something."

"I've loved you forever and I'll always protect you."

She sputtered a laugh and dropped her face into her hands. "You said it in nine words." She peaked between her fingers. "I'm really no good with talking."

Peeta smiled. "You're not. But I like that too." She laughed again. "Can I kiss you again?"

"I kissed you the first time," she grinned. "But yes."

He leaned over eagerly and pressed his mouth to hers. He felt her fingers sweep through his hair. The sunshine beat down on his shoulders.

A twig broke in the forest.

Peeta spun around and leapt up, looking into the trees.

"What?" Katniss jumped up. "What is it?" He glanced to see she'd pulled a hunting knife from her boot. She looked over. "The wild dogs don't come into the field often," she said slowly.

"No, no," Peeta said; feeling his heart race in his chest. "I was thinking...I thought. For a moment..." he stopped and rubbed his forehead. She stared. "I keep thinking Cato is waiting for Prim," he tried to laugh, but it sounded strangled. "That a mutt is going to come after you in the woods. I know, it's stupid! But it's real for me," he sighed.

She swallowed. "Is it for Prim too? The dreams?"

"Yes," he agreed.

She was quiet for a long time.

"I didn't mean to scare you-"

She had pulled him into her arms before he could finish. He could feel her right fist gripping the blade behind his back. She growled into his ear.

"I'll protect you forever."

* * *

"I get it, okay. She's got a boyfriend now," Gale snarled at Haymitch. "Thanks for reminding me."

"Shut up, Hawthorne," he sighed. "You know it's not that simple."

"According to her it is."

"Okay, fine. Think whatever you want. But she still needs your help."

Gale scoffed. "How?"

"They're going to be watching them. All the time. You need to keep a lookout."

"Why me?"

"Because Peeta's watching out for you."

Gale blinked. "What?"

"I talked to him yesterday. He was worried when I said they'll be watching you. So he's asking his family to keep an eye that you aren't messed with. Let him know if you're in trouble."

"But. Why?"

"Because she matters to him and you matter to her." Gale's shoulders slumped. "It's never that simple," Haymitch sighed.

Gale leaned heavily against Haymitch's sticky countertops. "He'll take good care of her, right?"

Haymitch watched him for a long time. "With everything he has."

Gale looked out the window. Haymitch could see two figures walking across the fields from the meadow.

"She looks good with him," Gale whispered. "Like she feels safe."

Haymitch saw her laugh and push Peeta as he darted away from her with a grin.

"She doesn't look like her usual self."

Gale laughed. "No, she doesn't."

"I think I called her 'Scowler' for a year or two," Haymitch confessed. "At the Hob. I didn't know her name, so I just called her 'that girl with the frown'."

Gale nodded. "My brother Vick once asked me if she knew how to smile." He looked back out the window. "I guess she does."

"I guess so."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 11**

"You are cordially invited by President Snow and his officers to join Victors Primrose Everdeen and Peeta Mellark on the Grand Victory Tour of Panem." Haymitch's mockery of the Capital accent was terrible, but Peeta couldn't laugh. Katniss sat next to him at her kitchen table. Prim took ahold of Katniss' hand.

"It's really happening," Katniss breathed. Peeta gripped the arms of the chair.

They had known this would happen. But now that it was here it was still unreal.

_Six months had passed in the blink of an eye. Prim had grown over an inch, but was still the smallest in her new class. While she had gone to school. _

_After the first day of the term, she came home quiet. When her mother asked what was wrong Prim just said she was tired. When she was more withdrawn the second week, Katniss decided to follow her to school. She found Prim sitting alone in the schoolyard, her friends scattered on the other side of the field. _

"_They're afraid of me," Prim had whispered. _

"_You're a hero who gave them monthly Parcels!" Katniss objected. _

"_I'm the girl that killed Cato."_

_Katniss took Prim home and didn't let her go back to school. Peeta never went back. _

_He set up a table full of his old school books in his living room and Prim happily studied each day on her own, listening to him inventing recipes in the kitchen and Katniss chasing Buttercup away from Haymitch's geese through the open windows. _

_Katniss had finally relented and let her mother cut her hair up to her lower ribs. Mrs. Everdeen had been chasing Peeta to cut his long hair for weeks, but he was liking his new personal freedom. Besides, his father had said he liked his long hair and he missed his father so much. _

_The Mellarks didn't get out to the Victor's Village very often. Peeta had dinner at the Everdeens and visited Haymitch nearly every day. _

_Prim still followed him around the mornings after particularly frigthtening nightmares and he let her hang on to him when her memories would overwhelm her. Katniss watched with pain and rage while her sister stared in silence. _

_They watched Effie slowly encroach on Haymitch's life with bewilderment. First she came by every weekend to check on Prim and Peeta and harass Katniss to find a talent. Then she began to stay through Monday. Then she started to arrive on Friday. _

_She then decided it was more practical if she stayed at Haymitch's manor during her visits since her hovercraft's bedroom was "too small for her traveling attire", so she claimed a guest bedroom in the name of the government and brought a cleaning crew to make the house acceptable for someone of her title. _

_Haymitch had sat in his backyard all day, in a threadbare armchair the cleaning crew had first hauled out to the curb to junk, muttering to himself and drinking tea cut with white liquor. But he didn't send her away. Peeta had dared to wander over early afternoon and ask him if he was feeling all right. _

"_Sit down, Mellark." Haymitch gestured to the ground by the armchair._

_Peeta glanced back to Katniss' and Prim's faces pressed to their kitchen window. "Okay." He dropped down to the grass._

"_She's not taking this chair. This is my favorite chair."_

"_Okay," Peeta said slowly. _

"_Damn women. Take over your damn life."_

"_Um. Are you all right?"_

"_You'll see. First, she'll want you to put your paints on the porch. Keep the house clean. Then she'll say why can't you just paint the house, or at least the shutters since they look so terrible and apparently you have all this free time for painting? Then she'll say 'teach the baby to paint' and you'll realize you haven't painted a single canvas in ten years and you can't remember how to anymore and then she'll throw out your favorite easel!" Haymitch dug his nails into the armchair as he spun to shout the last few lines back at the house. _

_Peeta tried to imagine Katniss caring about keeping her house clean, but it was too foreign an idea. "Effie wants you to paint the shutters?"_

_Haymitch slumped down. "I like them black," he insisted. "Why should they be navy?"_

_Peeta frowned at the house. "Navy would suit the blue siding better," he mistakenly said aloud. _

"_Get out of here," Haymitch glowered. _

"_Haymitch-"_

"_You'll see. You're going to be married soon."_

_Peeta laughed. "I think we have time."_

_Haymitch didn't laugh. "You'll see."_

_Peeta stopped laughing. _

_The telegram arrived that afternoon. _

"So...you think they want me to...propose? On the Tour?" Peeta asked Haymitch softly.

"Yeah. That's the game."

"You're sure?" Prim whispered.

"Effie thinks so too," Haymitch told her. She nodded.

Katniss stood up and walked outside. Peeta glanced at her mother, sitting silently on the sofa in the living room, holding a teacup in her frozen hands. "Excuse me." He followed Katniss to the front porch.

She was picking at the grass along the bottom step.

"Katniss?"

"I don't have shoes," she muttered.

"Hunh?"

"I don't have nice shoes. For a wedding."

"Oh. Well, I don't think they have to be nice. I've only been to two weddings, but both times the dress was long. I can't remember her shoes at all. And, um. I could ask Cinna. If he'll get you shoes."

"That would be really nice," she mumbled.

"Okay. I'll ask him. Katniss?"

"I'm not upset. About marrying you."

"Are you sure?"

She smiled. "Yes." She quieted. She took a long, slow breath. He pressed on.

"So what is it?"

"We can't have children," she blurted out.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I needed to tell you that."

"Oh." There was a disappointment there that surprised him. "Um. Why? How do you know-"

Her eyes were wide. "Peeta, the Games. That's what exists for them. And even if they survive when...he...won't want them to. They'll live with those nightmares."

"But..." Peeta was surprised to hear himself arguing. "It would only be one slip. There'd be no tesserae-"

"Prim had one slip. You had four slips." She shook her head. "When you were picked...when you both were picked. I can't go through that again. Not with a child. Not with what Snow has over you."

Peeta sunk down in his seat. Caught up in the nightmares, he hadn't even thought of that. The hatred, the icy rage of the Capital would keep him and Prim as a target for years.

"Prim can't have them either," he realized.

She bit her lip. The painful thought had crossed her mind before. "I'll tell her soon. But I want to give her some time before...she has to know."

He nodded. "I can tell her."

"No," she murmured. "I need to tell her."

"Okay."

They listened to the crickets chirp through the lawn.

* * *

The train ride to the Capital dragged on, but Prim and Peeta made it bearable for Katniss to be indoors. She played hide and seek with Prim until she had a flashback of the Arena woods that left her screaming for Rue. Peeta held onto her until he could put her down to nap while Katniss stayed by her side in case she woke from a nightmare.

"Do you have nightmares?" Katniss whispered as Prim twitched in her sleep.

"Yes."

She frowned. "Why don't you...talk about it? You never said..."

He shrugged. "I don't like to remember them. I put them on the canvas-"

"You're still painting them?"

"Shh," he soothed her. "I have to. I have to get them out. But then another image comes back."

Katniss let her head fall back on the pillow beside Prim's blond waves. "It's not fair. You won and you're still not free."

"Katniss, it's okay."

"It's not."

"I have you. It's worth it."

She glanced up at him. Their engagement would happen in less than two weeks. She felt less nervous with him around. She knew she had that in common with Prim.

"She's asleep?" Peeta asked.

Katniss nodded as she stepped into the parlor car. She dragged her hands along the velvet couch, luxuriating in the feel of the foreign fabric.

"I'm sorry," he sighed. "I wish I could save her from that."

"Peeta, you saved her life. Stop apologizing."

"I know-"

"Stop it." She smiled at him, shaking her head.

"Okay."

"I like this couch."

"Velvet?"

She nodded.

"Maybe Cinna will make you a velvet dress?" he suggested.

"Cinna?"

"Prim's stylist. He's brilliant."

Her eyes brightened. "A velvet dress?"

Peeta nodded. He watched a smile play at her mouth while she ran her palm over the soft material.

"Would you like to sit down?" he laughed, moving over so she could come around the front of the sofa and sit beside him. She tossed herself onto the couch and laughed as she bounced on the firm cushion, rocking Peeta back and forth into her. He steadied her, laughing.

"I'm so glad you're here," he breathed. "Well, not for you. But for me."

"Why?"

"I feel better when you're around," he confessed. "I feel like I know what to do." He saw her confusion. "I just," he coughed, cleared his throat, "I just know whatever I need to do is to keep you safe, so...everything seems simpler. Everything makes sense when you're around."

She shook her head and buried her face in her palms.

"What?" he asked.

"You say such horribly amazing things." Her words were muffled in her palms. "I have no way to tell you what..."

He tugged her hands away from her face. "Just tell me."

"I think, um," she stammered, her face pink. "I think...I think every time you talk I fall in love." She pulled on her sweater sleeves, stretching the cuffs. "That's what I think it feels like. If that makes sense. I don't know what that means, but...yes. That's. Yes."

Peeta stared.

"What? Stop staring," Katniss demanded.

"I-I." He leaned over and kissed her.

She grabbed him and yanked him into her body, hanging onto him while she kissed him back. He pulled back and looked at her dilated pupils.

"Yeah, that's definitely how it feels," she smiled.

He laughed and kissed her again.

* * *

When they stood on the stages in the various Districts, Prim always deferred to Peeta. He seemed to know just what to say if the crowd seemed angry or riotous.

District Three was mournfully silent as Prim cried for Gizmo.

Peeta was barely able to speak at the podium in Six as he thanked Jane's family for giving them the book.

Eleven found Rue's grandmother at the foot of the stage, pressing three fingers to her lips and raising her palm to the children, bowed in thanks for Rue's life. Katniss cried for the first time that stop.

She didn't cry when they reached Twelve. She was ready.

Her mother was in the audience, watching. Gale was watching. Peeta's mother was watching. Everyone she knew. Her whole life.

Mayor Undersee presented Prim with flowers and Peeta with a plaque thanking them for representing Twelve, and Peeta found his opportunity.

"Well, Mayor sir, I have another way I'd like to represent this District. Not with a battle, but...with peace. And happiness. And love."

Katniss felt strangely calm.

He turned to her, handing Prim his plaque. She was nearly jumping up and down, watching him kneel before her sister.

"Katniss? Will you make me happy? Forever?" He took her hand in his. "Will you marry me?"

She heard her lips saying the word before the question fell over the Town Square.

"Yes."

* * *

"I'm engaged." Katniss stared in the mirror. "I'm getting married."

Prim jumped on her bed. "You're getting married!"

"Stop that, those are new springs."

"Well you won't need this bed anymore, will you?" Prim teased.

"Oh! Oh no, I guess I won't-" Katniss felt warm.

"You're going to marry Peeta and have babies!" Prim squealed and rolled around on the blankets, giggling. Katniss turned to her. She wanted to tell her now, but Prim was so rarely this carefree.

"Prim?"

"Yeah?" The blonde head popped up from under the pillow.

"Are you going to be all right?"

Prim blinked at her.

"I mean...I won't live here. I'll be just next door," she added quickly. "But I won't sleep in the next room. And you...rely...on Peeta. Do you want to live with us?" she rushed.

Prim smiled too wisely for her short years. "No, Katniss."

"But!" Katniss sputtered. "What if you have nightmares?"

"Mom is here," she said softly.

"But...but..."

"Katniss. You don't have to be scared."

"What?" she gasped.

Prim smiled. "I know you think you need to take care of me. And yes, Peeta being around helps a lot. That being said, you'll be two houses away. Plenty close."

"I'm...I just..."

"You're just nervous about being married," Prim grinned. "But I'm sure you don't need to be."

"It's not that!"

"Katniss." Prim smiled again. "It is."

Katniss huffed. "I hate that you know me better than I do."

"Well, I can be objective," Prim laughed. "You're so busy thinking of how you can take care of me that you forget I'm turning thirteen in three weeks."

"You are," Katniss sighed.

"Besides, Mom goes out to work a lot," Prim smiled. "You and Peeta won't have to work, so you'd be home more often. It would be more awkward to have boys over to your house."

Katniss' fist tightened instinctively on her hairbrush. "What boys?! Who?"

Prim burst forth into giggles. "See?"

"Who?"

"I'll never tell!" Prim shouted and ran out of the room pursued by her older sister.

"Girls! Indoor voices!" Mrs. Everdeen called up the stairs, trying to shout over Katniss as she knocked on the locked bathroom door. Prim cackled from the other side. "Katniss, Peeta is here! Come downstairs."

Katniss jogged down the stairs. "Mom, Prim is talking about having boys over!"

"Oh," Mrs. Everdeen smiled. "Is this about Rory again?"

Katniss turned white.

"Hey, Kat," Peeta said from the dining room. "I thought we could work on the guest list. Is there-"

"Rory Hawthorne is not invited to the wedding," Katniss snarled.

"Katniss," sighed Mrs. Everdeen. "He's not going to try anything...funny. I don't think he even knows Prim likes him."

"He better not!"

"So he's back on the list?" Peeta asked, bewildered.

"Yes," Mrs. Everdeen agreed.

"No!"

"Katniss," she warned.

"Fine. Maybe… If there's room."

"It'll be in the meadow at spring, there will be plenty of room," admonished her mother.

Peeta looked at the guest list nervously. "So...yes?"

"Yes," his bride growled.

"No."

The gruff voice brought their eyes to the front door. Haymitch looked exceptionally cross today. Effie was worried as she trailed after him, wiping her impractical shoes on the porch mat.

"What?" Peeta asked.

"You might as well forget your plans," Haymitch said. "You're not getting married here."

"What?" Mrs. Everdeen gasped.

"Well," Effie attempted to sound cheerful. "The president is so...pleased...with your popularity," she squeezed out, "he'd like to host your wedding. In the Capital."

Katniss dropped her teacup. No one moved to pick up the shards.

"When?" Peeta asked.

Effie held up the notice. "Two weeks."

"Two weeks?" Prim's small voice squeaked from the stairs. "How will you have time to plan anything?"

"They're planning it all," Peeta said. He looked up at Haymitch. "They know how they want to present us, so they're taking care to make sure we look how they want us to look."

Haymitch nodded. "It's how it is."

"But we can still do little things!" Effie interjected, albeit despairingly. "I've contacted Cinna and although they've had him start a dress, he refuses to finish until you see it and choose alterations."

"Cinna's making my dress?" Katniss asked incredulously.

"And Portia has your suit ready," Effie assured Peeta. "She's ready to alter it to match Katniss' dress at a moment's notice."

"That's really kind of them."

"They want what's best," Haymitch said. He looked Peeta in the eye. "For all of us."

Peeta nodded.

* * *

The knock at his window made Peeta jump a mile. The olive palm pressed against the glass was familiar.

"How did you get up here?" he demanded as he opened his bedroom window.

"Climbed," Katniss said simply, crawling inside.

"I gathered that."

"I don't want to get married there," she said firmly, stepping down into his room and pushing off her boots, still wet with dew. She shook out her nightgown over her feet.

"Me neither," he sighed, closing the window.

"How long do you think we'll have to stay there?"

"What do you mean?"

"After the service," she said, crossing and sitting on his bed and drawing her knees up to her chest. "Will they make us stay there?"

Peeta felt a panic rising. "You mean, keep us there?"

"No," she said quickly. "But now..."

They stared at the floor.

"They can't keep us there," Peeta hoped out loud. "What would they tell everyone? They'll probably just have a stay a day or two. Do some appearances...speeches..."

A fearful pause lapsed in the room.

"I don't want to spend our first night there! How are we supposed to-" Katniss blurted out. She clamped her hand over her mouth and turned red.

"What? Oh!" Peeta felt his neck get warm. "Um. Well. We don't have to wait. Oh! I mean...to get married!" he rushed. He blinked, surprised he'd said it. He slowly realized, "We could do a toasting here."

Katniss stared. "You mean now?"

"Now?" He looked down at his pajamas. "I was thinking next week. Or even tomorrow."

She was quiet for a moment. "We could do it in secret."

"Yeah. Your family, mine, friends. Quiet," he smiled. "Secret."

She nodded. "Thank you." She stood up. "I guess I should..."

"Oh." He crossed to the window.

"But I could...stay."

He froze at the sill.

"Um. I might wake up my mom if I climb up the house," she said, plucking at her nightgown.

He swallowed hard. "I guess you might. Um...did you want...a room?"

She looked up to the ceiling. "It's kind of cold..."

"Or this one?"

She glanced over at his ruffled bed sheets. "That sounds nice."

Peeta thought his knees would buckle as she took three steps to his bed and climbed up onto the mattress.

She looked at him. He stared. "Come over here."

His mouth was dry. "Uh-Why?" he choked.

She dropped her voice and rocked forward on to her knees. "Because...um...well." She gave up and pulled the dress over her head. Her underwear and camisole were very simple, but he could tell she'd picked them out to wear over. She dropped the nightgown onto the floor and looked everywhere before finally looking back up to where he stood frozen. She bit her lip. "Coming to bed?" she whispered.

He ran over and leapt onto the mattress. She laughed and pulled the cord on the lamp.

"Um...I don't want to...all the way," she stumbled in the moonlight. "I just...you know. Since we're..."

He smiled nervously. "You're so bad with words," he said, kissing her lips and pulling her to him.

She smiled against his mouth. "Um. How about second base?"

"Deal, Everdeen."

She stopped kissing him.

"What?"

"Am I still going to be...Everdeen? After we get married?" She blinked at him, his fingers still grasping the hem of his tee shirt.

"Do you want to be?" he asked slowly.

"I don't know," she frowned. "I didn't think...Katniss Mellark?"

"It sounds all right to me," he said carefully, sinking down to the mattress. "But you don't have to be."

"There wouldn't be any more," she said, sliding down to lean on her hip beside him. "Dad had only girls..."

Peeta watched her remember her father. "Keep your name." She looked back to him. He nodded. "It's your father's. Keep it."

"But-"

"I still know you're mine," he smiled, taking her hand and kissing her fingers. "I still know that I love you, and I will protect you always, even without my name stuck to yours."

She shivered as his soft slips trailed over her fingers. Her eyelids fluttered closed as she relished the warm breath against her palm.

"Katniss?" His whisper floated over the pillows to her ears. She opened her eyes and looked down to where he lay.

"Okay, third base."


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Again, I'm so sorry I took so long to update. I hope this doesn't seem rushed, but I wanted to close out this story and end the long-awaited updates. It's just not fair. All you incredible readers deserve far better._

_Thank you thank you thank you for your continued support! _

* * *

"Let all gathered here witness the union of this man and woman and support their bond as long as they both grow together." Ripper smiled at the grinning, teary-eyed teenagers. "You are now married," she smiled. "Congratulations."

Peeta exhaled. He realized he'd forgotten to breathe; he was afraid to miss a single word that Ripper said as he held onto Katniss' narrow hands. He heard the sniffling of his father as he wiped his eyed. He glanced over to see his brother Rye pat his dad on the back while winking back at his little brother.

Mrs. Everdeen started the applause and Gale helped her spread it to the small group of family and friends hidden away in the cleared back room of Ripper's home-made distillery. His smile wasn't as wide as Prim's, but Gale did manage to look happy for Katniss as she wiped her nose with her sleeve and found herself blushing and smiling along with Peeta.

He leaned his mouth close to her ear. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you," she whispered back, tucking her mouth to kiss him. The group cheered quietly, minding their volume. They had picked this secluded spot on the edge of the Seam just in case anyone would report them to the Capitol for disobeying. The guests had been limited to the Everdeens, the Mellarks, the Hawthornes (including Rory), Madge, Haymitch, Sae, and Effie. Ripper was the only one who'd had any experience with officiant duties, she had worked for the Justice Building for a few years before her husband died in the mines and she learned to hate the Capital with the rest of Twelve. She was asked to preside of the services with confidence; she brewed illegal alcohol and was highly unlikely to turn anyone in for breaking the law along with her.

She'd even donated some of her special liquors for the occasion, much to the chagrin of the parents of the teenage bridge and groom.

"One glass," cautioned Mrs. Everdeen after tasting the blood colored drink. She handed the cup to Katniss, who held it far away from Madge's borrowed dress and sniffed it with curiosity.

As glasses of wine and water made their way to all the attendees, Peeta raised his glass. "To my wife!" he toasted with a smile.

Katniss quickly raised her cup. "To my Victor," she murmured.

"Here, here," Haymitch agreed, downing his wine with one gulp. Peeta's mother grimaced as she sipped the bitter wine.

"Let's dance!" Prim exclaimed, hurrying to the gramophone and cranking the motor hurriedly. The fiddle tune began and she ran over to Rory. "Would you like to dance?" she asked fearlessly. He turned white and tried to stammer an answer. It didn't matter what he was trying to say, Prim grabbed his hand and started to dance with him before he could speak.

Katniss shot Gale a glance and he nodded with an amused smile.

"May I have this dance?" Peeta asked her.

"Yes," she grinned, and let herself be swept into his arms. She held onto the feeling of security, of happiness of home.

She knew she'd need it for her public wedding.

* * *

"Rory Hawthorne is terrified of you," Peeta laughed. Katniss grinned and followed him to the staircase of his house. "I mean," he continued, "he's more scared of Prim, but he looks at you like a rabbit in your snares."

"He does. I'm more relieved he's scared of Prim," she agreed, recalling his stumbling attempts to talk to her little sister and tripping on his shoes on the dance floor. Not that Prim minded; she'd nearly dragged the boy onto the floor and threw her arms around him while he sweated and gulped.

They climbed the stairs slowly, hiding their nervousness in conversation.

"Effie gave me new sheets," he blurted out.

"Oh? What's the occasion?" Katniss teased.

"Well, um," Peeta stammered. "You know, moving in here. It's just my stuff...it needs nice stuff for you. Not that your stuff isn't nice!"

Katniss smiled. She jogged ahead of him up the stairs. At the landing, she stopped and turned around to face him. "Peeta?"

He stared up at her. "Yeah?"

"I'm not nervous." She bit her lower lip and slowly brought her hands up behind her back. He heard the agonizingly slow unzipping of her dress. "I trust you. And I'm really. Looking. Forward. To. This." She punctuated her words with her fingers dragging down her back.

When the zipper was down, she turned back around and let the dress fall around her feet. He watched her bare back saunter down the hall to his bedroom. At the door, she cast a glance over his shoulder. "Coming?"

He tripped on her dress and fell into the bedroom.

* * *

The Capital was as beautiful as it was cold.

Cinna smiled as Katniss picked at the velvet couch her sister had once perched upon. "This is the first time a non-Tribute has seen the Twelfth Room at the Aesthetics Improvement Center," he told her. She glanced up.

"So I'm only the second living person to know what this room looks like?"

He bowed his head. "I'm sorry," he murmured. "This place must hold nothing but anger for you."

"I didn't mean to sound angry at you," she said quickly.

"It's quite all right. I know I belong to a part of your sister's life you'd like erased."

She took in the gentle-looking man whom Prim had praised. "You're just as nice as she said," she mumbled.

He smiled at the awkward girl across from him. "And you are as bold and brave as she said. She loves you beyond measure."

Katniss felt warmer in the cold room. "Thank you."

He leaned forward and dropped his voice. "I expect you didn't wait?"

She glanced up sharply.

"Peeta's smile told me the story, not his words," Cinna assured her. "I am glad this is not your official union. This is not a place for joy," he sighed. "Nonetheless. I am going to make sure this nation sees what love looks like when it burns so brightly." He jumped nimbly to his feet and winked at her. "Come with me."

She hopped up and hurried after him, bubbling with excitement. Prim was right; he would make her feel like a bolt of electricity. She wanted to run and see what he'd created, but he was patient in his stride as he reached a cut-out panel in a wall.

"Madam. Your wedding dress."

He pushed a flat button on the wall and the panel ejected outward. Katniss soon saw it was a clothing rack; a retractable closet. But only one dress hung on the bar that would fit twenty.

The most lovely dress she'd ever seen.

The sleeves and back were sheer crepe; soft as silk to the touch. Dragon lilies were embroidered onto the wrists; the vines wrapped upward as on Prim's Victory interview dress. The body was overlaid with more flowers; dotted with crystals as the gathered waist spilled across the floor in a flood of elegance and beauty.

"Katniss?"

She realized he must have been calling her name for a few minutes before she was able to speak.

"I'm...I'm..."

He was by her side, taking her hand in his. She looked into his gentle eyes. "It pales in comparison to your love," he smiled. "But I think he'll like it nonetheless."

She smiled. "I think he will too."

* * *

"Mr. and Mrs. Mellark."

Katniss thought she'd love every time she heard it, even though she knew she was keeping her name. But this time it was not congratulatory. It was not complimentary. It wasn't even friendly.

It was like an icicle; a frozen dagger used to cut to the heart.

She turned slowly. Peeta's hand was gripping hers painfully.

"President Snow," he choked out. "This is an honor. I didn't expect you to stay for the reception. You've so much to do."

The man with sallow skin and pink teeth smiled a sickly grin. "A legendary Victor? Who outsmarted the Rules? How could I miss this opportunity?"

"Outsmarted?" Peeta croaked. "I'm surely not that smart."

Snow laughed but it didn't invite warmth into their conversation. Katniss stared at the receding, bloody gums in front of her eyes. "And Katniss." Her eyes jerked to the red-rimmed, tired-looking blue eyes. They were pale as the winter sky. "You must be so pleased to have both your sister and your husband by your side. You are truly the Victor, aren't you?"

She tried to think of something, anything to say. "Yes," she finally chose.

"And where is your charming sister?"

Katniss felt her jaw lock down. She shrugged. She prayed Snow didn't look over his shoulder to the dessert table where Prim was cutting herself a third slice of wedding cake.

"I'm sure I'll catch her eventually," Snow smiled. He looked back to Peeta and his eyes trailed to where their fingers were knotted together. His gaze wandered back up to Katniss. "You are beloved, aren't you?" he murmured. "You're practically glowing."

And with that he turned abruptly and disappeared into the crowd of guests they barely know.

Katniss couldn't tell if she or Peeta or both were trembling.

"What is he going to do?" she whispered. "Where's Prim? Prim!"

Prim wandered over, sucking icing off her fingers. "What's wrong? Aren't you having a good time?" she frowned. She looked at Katniss' eye line and followed it to Snow, watching them as he spoke to a pale Haymitch and unusually tense Effie Trinket. "Oh," she whispered. She lowered the fork as she lost her appetite.

They stood in the center of their party; alone in the world.


	12. Chapter 12

"You can't wear black," Mrs. Everdeen gasped. "You can't!"

Prim stood at the bottom of the stairs and lifted her chin defiantly. "Well. I'm going to."

Cinna had dutifully made the somber attire. Prim had said "funerary" and he had succeeded. She looked to be on her way to a wake. "Peeta is wearing black, too."

Mrs. Everdeen's brow furrowed. "It's irresponsible!"

"It's Katniss!" Prim burst out suddenly.

"You're not helping her!"

"I'm not going to pretend it's okay, Mom. I'm not. Never again."

The knock at the door was tentative. The shouting was audible throughout the Village; both Prim and Mrs. Everdeen knew their guests had heard.

Peeta pushed open the door and smiled weakly. "Good morning." Mrs. Everdeen's heart sank. Peeta wore a pristine black suit, black tie, and black shoes freshly polished to shine like ink.

"Oh, Peeta." Her voice was low and full of mourning.

"I'm sorry. I have to." He stepped inside and held the door open for Katniss. She was wearing her usual Reaping dress; the one that still fit from last year.

Except around the waist, where the bump was starting to strain the seams.

She said nothing but stood inside the foyer of her sister and mother's house, waiting to go to her final Reaping. She'd been practicing with her bow every day, working with her mother to learn strengthening activities that weren't too risky in her condition. But she knew it was pointless. By the time she faced the Cornucopia she'd be past five months and the child inside would be too large for her to climb trees or run with jostling her womb.

She would die running to the woods. Or on the platform. She hadn't decided yet if she would just jump to ignite the explosive. It would save herself from poisoning or fire or a knife in the belly from a Tribute wanting to spite Peeta or avenge Cato. She was only certain that she knew the name that would be called and that she would die.

It had been a terrible few months.

* * *

Peeta cried for a week when she told him she was late. First with elation, then with horror when she reminded him what it meant. Two would die instead of one.

"It's the perfect revenge," she had said softly as he bawled at the foot of the bed. "For both you and Prim. He might have planned it himself."

He told her to stop saying such things, but they both continued to think it.

Peeta withdrew to Haymitch's house nearly every day. At first, she asked when he would be home, but finally Katniss let him go without question. Haymitch was surely the one man who wouldn't make it worse by offering congratulations. She could see them hunched over his kitchen table when she stepped outside for fresh air; Peeta's pale face set with a determination she hadn't seen at him. She wondered what he and Haymitch spoke about, sitting together all those hours. When he would come home in the evenings and sit with her in front of a small fire, holding her hand and talking softly to the child growing inside her, she couldn't bring herself to ask. She wanted only to carry these still moments together as her memories into the Arena.

Effie, now rarely returning to the Capital, would come over to watch television with Katniss and politely refrain from asking questions. Prim would join them every so often, but not as often as Katniss had hoped. She guessed it was too painful for her two survivors to realize they'd still lost the Game.

Even Gale took it hard.

"Can you...?" he asked painfully.

"It doesn't matter if I lose it, Gale. They'll Reap me."

"But...maybe...?"

"I want them to see me. With it."

"What?"

She glared out at the sunset drifting over the hillside where they were hunting for the near to last time. "I want them to see what this costs." She looked down at her then-flat stomach. "The future. Our future. This is what The Games cost us."

Gale nodded. "I understand." He smiled weakly. "I'm proud of you. Defiant to the end."

Katniss smiled; a rare event after the discovery. "The bitter end."

He nodded at the sunset. "I'm going to go talk to Haymitch. This isn't the end, Katniss. Not by a long shot."

* * *

And now the day was here.

Prim took Katniss' right hand, and Peeta took her left, feeling her wedding band under his palm. Mrs. Everdeen wiped her eyes and followed her children out the door.

The procession to the Square drew eyes.

Obligated to pretend this was an honor, the children dressed in black stood out like screams in the sea of pastel colored frocks and summer suits. Peeta and Prim ignored the gasps as they led Katniss to the rear holding square, the very last roped segment, saved for the 17 year old girls. Delly Cartwright and Madge were already there, watching her mournfully. Peeta led her right to the rope and she turned to face him.

"I'll see you inside," she tried to joke.

He nodded. A slight smirk. Because he knew it was true, too.

"See you in a minute," Prim nodded, her mouth a thin line. Katniss stroked her hair and told them goodbye. Peeta took Prim's hand as they walked to the stage, drawing stares and a look of distain from the chief Peacekeeper.

Haymitch was waiting at the top of the stairs, stone sober. When Effie arrived the whole place was shocked.

Her natural hair was a soft honey brown. It was wavy and hung just past her ears; short enough to comfortably fit under her usual wig cap. Her makeup was simple. The dress was one Katniss recognized from her mother's closet. She wore the boots of a miner's wife. She tried not to make eye contact as the townspeople stared at her. She crossed the Town Square slowly, deliberately.

Effie Trinket took the stage as a resident of District Twelve. She stepped to the podium just as the anthem began to play.

She did not mouth along with the video.

When the reel ended, she looked over to where Haymitch sat beside Peeta and Prim. Haymitch nodded.

She leaned into the microphone. "Let's get this over with." There were ripples of shock at her unforgiving tone. She plunged her hand into the glass ball of names. She withdrew it and looked at the slip. It hardly mattered. Upon every slip in the glass ball, the same name was neatly printed. Her eyes closed.

"Katniss Everdeen." The slip fluttered to the ground.

Katniss nearly laughed. She smiled as she stepped out of the holding area. She rested one hand on her stomach as she walked, unfettered, toward the stage where sat her husband and sister. They watched her approach.

It was nearly a relief. After all this waiting, it was finally here.

She climbed the steps and stood on the stage, turning so the cameras that broadcast this scene to all of Panem could see her bump in their Districts. She hoped they all saw.

Effie didn't congratulate her, but instead walked to the ball of boys' names. Wordlessly, she plunged her hand inside and yanked out a name.

She froze. The paper shook in her hand. She looked up. Katniss frowned at Effie's sudden stillness.

"Rory Hawthorne."

The wind left her lungs. She could hear Hazel's wails as she looked out to the sea of boys' faces. Gale's face swam into focus from the sidelines; aged out and unable to volunteer before his brothers' could have been selected.

Vick was moving to the rope even as Rory turned around where he was and held up a hand to stop. To stay. To honor the promise they'd made when they saw Katniss beaten for trying to save Prim. _Don't make Mom cry harder, brother. _Vick bit back tears and Rory lifted the rope and walked down the aisle to the stage where Katniss stood. Where Prim sat shaking, white as a ghost.

He finally reached Katniss and turned to face District Twelve.

"Your Tributes," Effie Trinket said stonily. "Given for a war that ended seventy five years and we are forced to fight still, every day."

The Peacekeepers watching cut the feed and the microphone screeched as it shut off. She pushed the stand to the ground and turned, marching to the Justice Building without demanding Rory and Katniss shake hands.

Katniss looked over the crowd. A chair scraped behind her. She turned and saw Peeta walking to the edge of the stage. Haymitch was on his feet; Prim standing beside him. Peeta reached the edge of the stage. He looked in the largest camera trained on his wife and the object of Prim's adoration.

Peeta pressed three fingers to his lips then raised them in the air. "For the glory of Panem," he said, his voice dripping with ice. "See you in the Capital."

Katniss listened to the dry summer breeze swirl dust through the silent Square. She looked back out over the crowd.

A hand raised from the back; three fingers in the air. She squinted.

Greasy Sae, a fixture in the Hob who had known Katniss all her life, stepped forward from the cluster of fearful parents. Her hand was stretched in the air, matching Peeta's gesture. She stood boldly still and stared at the cameras panning over the gathering. She waited.

Katniss bit her lower lip to control the unwelcome tremble as Thom, a young miner who her father had mentored in blasting out new coal tunnels, stepped forward and saluted. He was quickly joined by Ripper, who sold Haymitch his illegal liquor.

Madge Undersee stepped out into the aisle of corralled children and raised her palm. Rory Hawthorne walked up the aisle to stand beside her.

The hands rose, first one by one, then by dozens, then in waves.

Gale raised his fingers to them. Katniss joined them.

The Peacekeepers turned off the cameras.

* * *

Katniss hurried into the Justice Building, fearful the Peacekeepers would knock her around before the Games even started. She darted past their weapons into the Female Tribute's Holding Room. Inside, she halted.

She could see her scratch marks on the floor from last year; when the guards had to drag her out by her hair. Her fingers found her stomach.

So much had changed in one year. She closed her eyes.

"I wouldn't change a thing," she whispered, denying her regret. Nothing would change that now anyway.

Footsteps in the hallway drove her into the center of the room. The door pushed open.

"Katniss," cried Mrs. Everdeen, wiping her face. Peeta and Prim were silent behind her, closing the door as she ran to her daughter. "I didn't...I still wanted to hope..."

"Mom, it's okay," Prim murmured. "You'll see her again."

Mrs. Everdeen clung to Katniss. "It won't be the same on TV."

"No, Mom. You'll see her again." Both Katniss and Mrs. Everdeen turned to look at the unsmiling blond girl with the black ribbon in her hair. She strode forward quickly and yanked her mother hand into hers. "You must believe me. And Sae will make you feel better."

"What?" Mrs. Everdeen stared at her.

"When you leave here. Go to Greasy Sae. I left something with her for you. It's a surprise."

Katniss eyed Prim warily. She's never seen her so somber and severe. Where was her jumping, smiling, laughing little sister? The cold young woman in her place made her sick.

"Mrs. Everdeen." She turned to face Peeta. "In case we don't meet again," he told her, "I wanted to tell you I love your daughter with all my heart and I hope I made her life better while I was in it. Thank you for taking me in when I was alone."

"Peeta," Mrs. Everdeen gasped, caught between tears and confusion, "I don't understand."

"I wanted you to know how much I've appreciated all you've done for me," he repeated. "I have to go see Gale. I'll see you on the train," he said to Katniss. With a curt nod, he disappeared out the door.

When the Peacekeepers came to tell Mrs. Everdeen to leave, she burst into tears and wailed for her daughter. They dragged her away. Prim was allowed one more minute.

"Prim?" Katniss whispered, her voice cracking. "Why is Peeta always leaving me? You've spent time with him...does he think I'm...gone? Already?"

Prim looked up at her. "He'll come very shortly," she whispered. "He just needed some time to get things ready." Prim stood up and walked to the door. "I need to see Effie. I'll meet you on the train."

The door clicked shut and Katniss crumbled. The sobs bounced off the lonely walls and echoed back to her. She clenched her fists and tried to drive down the pain and fear. She would die alone; she had to face that it was her time. Might as well know that going in.

She chewed her tongue until the pain stopped the tears. Her breathing quieted.

The door opened. Effie Trinket stepped inside, a puffy-eyed Rory behind her with a jaw set tightly. "Katniss. It's time."

* * *

Rory helped her up on to the train; her balance was off and she nearly stumbled. The crowd was thick with murmurs and stares as they watched them board. Katniss didn't think she'd ever been so uneasy at the start of a Games Season, no matter how she hated them. She turned and looked out on the sea of faces.

"I didn't think I'd miss them already," she muttered.

Rory blinked; she thought to stave off tears. "It'll be nice to have some peace and quiet anyway," he tried to joke, watching his sobbing mother rock his screaming baby sister on her hip. She nodded, hearing the pain he tried to hide.

"We're getting underway," Effie's voice came from behind. "Let's get settled."

They left the waving hands of District Twelve and followed Effie to the dining car. Katniss eyed the chrome walls and gaudy gold handrails. She wondered what Prim must have thought first climbing aboard. But then, she had Peeta to comfort her. She wondered what would have been if she had boarded that train with Peeta. Would she have killed him, never knowing he loved her? She shuddered. She was glad it was this way. No regrets.

A sniffle behind her brought a smile to her face. If it had been her, she'd have protected him. As she could do now for Rory. Even for just a little while. She stopped and turned back to him.

"Will you help me, Rory?" she feigned. "My balance is off. Will you hold my hand?"

If the fourteen-year-old knew her game, he didn't show it as he eagerly grasped her fingers. She leaned in. "I'm glad you're here with me," she whispered. "We're not alone."

"No, that we're not."

Effie pushed open the door to the dining car and Rory helped Katniss inside. Peeta and Prim were waiting with Haymitch. Rory led Katniss to a chair by Peeta and she sat while he took the open chair by Prim.

"This is normally the time I do introductions," Effie sighed. "But you already all know each other. I guess...we wait now."

"I think we should give Peeta and Katniss some time alone," Prim hinted loudly. "Rory, I'll show you your room." She took his hand and nearly dragged him from the car.

Katniss nearly jumped up. "Leave the door open!" she called after their retreating forms.

"Haymitch, come with me to our room," Effie said quietly, nodding her head in agreement with Prim's sentiment. Katniss nearly smiled that they weren't denying their involvement anymore. She couldn't say with certainty for whom this relationship was most beneficial.

When they were at last alone, she turned to her husband.

"I'm sorry, too."

"Huh?"

"About this all." Peeta frowned in confusion. "Don't...Do you regret this?"

"What?"

"Marrying me? Making this child?"

"What?" he stared again. "Katniss, no. Never. Why would you think that?"

"You're always gone! You heard about the baby and disappeared, what was I supposed to think?" she countered.

"Katniss," he sighed. "You knew what it meant as much as I did."

"Yes, but I can't run away from it. And I don't want to."

"You think that's what I was doing?"

"What were you doing? All those afternoons with Haymitch? What was happening?"

Peeta stared at her. His eyes drifted to direction from which the train came. "I wonder if Twelve is celebrating our departure," he said suddenly.

"What?"

"Let's go see, shall we?" He stood up abruptly and held out his hand. She gave up and let him help her to her feet. They walked to the next car.

As they passed the sleeping cars, Peeta tapped on the closed door. Effie and Haymitch emerged first, then Prim leading Rory as they walked to the final car and Peeta pushed open the door.

The caboose was a glass-walled and glass-ceilinged room on wheels. The lush carpet and overstuffed furniture seemed out of place as they watched the trees fly by on either side.

Katniss came to stand beside Peeta as he stared back toward Twelve.

"We must be at least fifty miles from there by now," Haymitch said slowly.

"Eighty," Effie smiled. "This train travels at 225 miles per hour."

"Very fast," Haymitch smiled back.

"Very fast indeed."

Katniss frowned at this enigmatic banter. Peeta looked over at her. "Do you trust me?"

She blinked. "What?"

"Do you trust me?" he asked softly.

"Yes. With my life," she answered.

"I love you. I'll do anything for you."

She smiled. "I know."

"Good. Hold on to something."

"There it is!" Prim cried suddenly, pointing to a plume of black smoke rising from where their district lay.

"What is that?" Rory gasped.

"The Hob. On fire," Haymitch said, pushing Effie onto the sofa and getting to the floor.

"What?" Katniss asked as Peeta lowered her to the ground and climbed on top of her.

Rory hit the floor as Prim tackled him and clung to a chair.

"It was the only signal we'd see from here," Peeta said.

"Signal for what?"

The world began to shake violently as the chargers blew.

The dust was billowing in the breeze as the car slowed to a stop. Katniss blinked and stared at the cracked glass ceiling over Peeta's shoulder. She could feel the fresh air swirling around them through the shattered windows. Prim's hand was on her elbow.

"Are you all right?" Prim said earnestly.

"Yes," Katniss evaluated. She looked up at Peeta, hovering over her and looking towards Rory.

"And you're all right, Rory?" he asked.

"Yeah..." Rory said slowly. "What happened?"

"There was dynamite stuffed into the coupling joints of this car and the rest of the train!" Effie smiled. "I can't imagine who would do such a thing."

Katniss saw Thorn raising three fingers high in the air in her memory.

"Oh look," Haymitch said. "The rest of the train isn't stopping. There must be something wrong with their brakes," he hinted. A small plume of smoke was trailing from the side of the engine, streaking quickly away in the distance.

"We better get going," Peeta said quickly, climbing to his feet and hauling Katniss up. A rosy glow of energy grew about him; something Katniss hadn't seen since the day he learned he'd be a father. "Ready?"

"Ready for what?" she demanded. "What the hell is going on?"

He looked sheepish but incredibly excited. "I told you I'd do anything for you, Katniss."

"And Twelve will do anything to keep their small family of Victors together," Prim grinned. Katniss watched her nod to Haymitch and Effie.

"There's a plan, Katniss. Rory," Peeta nodded. "Sae is taking your mother and your family through the woods towards what was Thirteen right now. Madge's dad is corralling everyone else that wants to go and will take them as soon as the Peacekeepers are taken care of. The miners are on their way to meet us along these tracks, then we'll head out that way too."

"We're abandoning the District?" Katniss breathed.

"We're fighting back. Katniss, we're taking it all back." Katniss felt his hands slide around hers. "It'll be okay."

"What about...?" she trailed off.

"I'll be ready to deliver your baby in the woods," Prim said, sidling up to Katniss to comfort her sister. "I know it's scary, Kat...but if she takes after you she'll belong there already."

Katniss stared around at Peeta, Prim, Haymitch, and Effie. Rory was equally dumbfounded.

"You're the mockingjay."

Peeta looked up at Rory's proclamation. "What?"

"In school," Rory said, his eyes shining with wonder. "We learned about the rebellion from the Dark Days. What started it all. Wanting to be free from the measures after the first empire fell." His voice was rising in volume and frenetic energy. "The symbols on the banners was a new bird; a mockingjay. It led the troops. Mrs. Hadder - my teacher," Rory explained, "she said she always hoped we'd see a new day. When we fought for freedom and 're leading us back to freedom." The smile stretched across Rory's face. "Peeta Mellark, you're the Mockingjay."

Peeta stared at the sky. "We all should fly free." He looked back to his wife. "And we will."

Rory lowered Katniss down to Peeta as they crawled from the wreckage of the train. Prim jumped into Rory's arms and they watched Haymitch tenderly help Effie down what was left of the stairs. They hurried back towards the district, tucked into the edge of the woods as the sounds of hovercrafts drifted in from the distance.

The miners were waiting, eagerly arms with their pick axes and a few assorted weapons. A familiar face stepped out from the cluster and Rory ran to his brother. Gale swept him into an embrace. "You didn't think I'd let you go without a fight?" he whispered as his little brother shook.

"It's a long hike," Thom said, holding out a hunting knife to Peeta.

"It's going to be a long war," he said, tucking the knife into his belt.

Gale released Rory and walked over to Katniss. "Thought you might want this, Catnip." He held out a rolled blanket. Katniss took the bundle and let the blanket fall free. Her bow and a quiver of arrows stared back. A smile crossed her face.

The smallest among them walked ten paces into a clearing. A clear voice rang out in the quiet forest. The gathering turned to hear her words.

"This is for Rue!" Prim shouted to the sky. "This is for Jane! For Gizmo! For Clove! For Glimmer! For Cato! For every drop of blood shed and for every childhood lost." She looked towards her sister. "It's time to take it back.

Katniss raised her bow to the sky.

The arrow flew.


End file.
